Never the Same
by Concentration Maple-ation
Summary: After the gym caught on fire and he lost the use of his legs, Kirby Olsen would never be the same. Life became more difficult for the teen, and as he struggled along there was only one person to help him; Trent Northwick. The shame is how it all ended.
1. Chapter 1

As Kirby walked towards the gym on a Friday afternoon he felt as  
though something was off. He couldn't quite place exactly why he felt  
so uneasy as he neared the building or why his stomach churned as he  
grabbed the door handle. He looked around nervously though he still  
didn't know why. People shuffled beside him and they didn't appear to  
seem fazed one bit. Kirby attempted to will the feelings away but as  
he neared the locker rooms on the lower floor he felt as though he  
would puke. He stopped in his tracks and leaned against the wall to  
keep his vision from becoming hazy as he glanced towards the water on  
the wall next to him. He actually considered drinking it but he  
remembered what had happened last time and opted out.

Taking a deep breath, he pushed away from the surface supporting him  
from behind and moved into the locker room. He stopped and looked  
around when he saw everyone that was in there before were running  
right back out. He nearly toppled over when Damon bumped into him,  
obviously in a hurry. Everything was in slow motion, he couldn't hear  
correctly and his eyes were blurry. He smelled smoke and soon enough  
his brain became alert again.

People were screaming upstairs, but he still had trouble registering  
what they were saying. Ignoring his intuition, he rushed up the stairs  
and into the middle of the gym, stopping in his tracks when he saw  
bright flickers of flames coating the building. He began to panic and  
couldn't move. The smoke started to fill in his lungs and he instantly  
ran a few steps in the direction where he thought the exit was,  
instead hitting a wall straight on and stumbling on to his backside.  
He could hear faint screaming and he struggled to get up.

"I'm getting out of here!" he managed to choke out and turned around  
to locate the doors of the gym, but was soon on the floor with a  
burning, heavy weight on top of him. He screamed immediately, flailing  
his arms, but it was to no avail. He was trapped.

His vision was swimming out of focus and he found it a struggle to  
breath, barely getting time to inhale any oxygen before he coughed in  
attempt to rid the smoke from his lungs. The last thing he could see  
were the legs of a person standing in front of him before he blacked  
out.

* * *

Kirby soon awoke, looking straight at a faint shade of white. It took  
a moment before the pain settled in and he was breathing heavily,  
wanting to hold on to his back to cease the pain seemingly ripping,  
tearing at his flesh. Tears threatened to leave his eyes and the rest  
of the pain and adrenaline kicked in, causing him to hyperventilate,  
hands sitting him up ever so slightly and voices not even in the least  
bit coherent urging him to do something, and was having water shoved  
down his throat.

After calming down at least a little bit and drinking the water he  
desperately wanted, all he managed to muster were slight whimpers from  
the back of his throat. He looked around and found he was in a foreign  
room, perhaps in a hospital, judging by what he remembered happening  
prior to being unconscious.

The doctors gave him more medicine to relieve him pain and he lie  
there, motionless in his hospital bed, left staring at the dirty  
ceiling above him. He wiggled his fingers to a random tune the thought  
of in sheer boredom. Kirby eventually fell into the clutches of  
sleep, his pain being forgotten for at least a little while.

* * *

Kirby was awake again when he jolted from a dream he was having, his  
stiff muscles groaning in complaint. He groaned himself, then relaxed  
and saw someone staring at him in the doorway. The blurry person  
stared a while longer before turning away. Kirby closed his eyes again  
and tried to rest once more, but his mind wouldn't allow him.

He heard a familiar, panicked female's voice coming closer and closer  
and he opened his eyes, soon staring into the distraught gaze of his  
mother. She leaned close and searched his face before breaking down  
into tears, mumbling something to herself that Kirby couldn't hear.  
His mom wiped her face and took a chair, moving to sit beside him,  
reaching to gently stroke his face. He smiled at the contact and  
closed his eyes again.

"Sleep, Kirby," he barely registered his mother say.

And he did.

* * *

He woke up later on and his mother was gone. He guessed visiting hours  
were over and he winced as he was slowly, carefully being sat up. He  
definitely felt better, that was for sure. He could hear again and his  
vision wasn't as blurry as it was. He was beginning to hurt again, but  
didn't complain as he started to eat. He was told that if he didn't  
have the appetite then he most certainly did not have to consume any  
of the food given to him.

He thought he wasn't at first, but he was hungry.

The next day, his mom returned and visited him as long as she could.

"I love you Kirby," was the first thing she said, tears that were  
pooling in her eyes dropping on to her cheeks and sliding down to the  
sad smile she was giving him. Kirby returned his smile to let her know  
he acknowledged what she had said. He didn't have the voice to talk,  
but that was okay for his mom.

"If I had lost you in that fire..." she trailed off, looking down and  
stopping her strokes on her son's face. She looked back up after a  
moment of quiet sobbing and shook her head. Kirby wanted to hug her  
and tell her it would be okay but he couldn't bring himself to. Not in  
that amount of pain.

"But you're... You're still here. I should be grateful for that," her  
words dropped to a whisper and she sighed softly before sniffling,  
retracting her hand from Kirby's face to wipe her's. He stared  
helplessly at his mom, starting to reach his arm out to touch her face  
like she had been before, but she stopped him.

"I'll be fine Kirby, don't you worry," she whispered, gently squeezing  
his hand as she guided it back to rest next to him. She sighed and  
looked down, then to the side, and finally back to Kirby. She looked  
exhausted, her face wet and her eyes red and puffy from crying. Kirby  
didn't like it when his mom cried. It made somewhere deep inside his  
chest start to throb and his face would feel heavy.

"D-don't cry..." he whispered in a hoarse voice, wincing both at how  
he sounded and how much his throat hurt. His mom nodded sadly and  
chose to smile instead.

"I'm sorry honey. I forgot how much you hate it when I cry," she  
replied, stroking the back of his hand gently. They both were silent  
after that. They were both smiling as Kirby let a million questions  
race through his mind and his mom was holding his hand, watching him.

What if he had died in that fire? How did he even get out from under  
the burning object on top of him? He saw legs before he blacked out-  
who was it that rescued him? How did the fire even start?

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a doctor's voice fill  
the room. "Ms. Olsen, Kirby. I have some information I need to share  
with you." And with that, he took a seat and pulled out a clipboard.

Kirby could vaguely remember the conversation but his heart was  
pounding in his chest by the time it was finished. According to an  
anonymous witness inside of the gym, a large, wooden frame of some  
sort fell directly on his spine. From the way it fell on him, he  
probably wouldn't be walking any time soon.

Kirby's mom started crying again, but she couldn't help it. She held  
Kirby close and he wanted to cry as well. His face was in a grimace  
and his hands were slowly clenching and unclenching as he stared down  
at his legs. He realized that he couldn't even feel them a little past  
the hips.

The doctor told them that another day or two would be needed in the  
hospital before they were released. Kirby would he in a wheelchair.

The only reason he panicked was because he couldn't play football. He  
wouldn't be on the team and he probably would be picked on because of  
his disability too. It didn't bother him so much since he's got a  
special recipe for poundcake for those losers, but what really  
bothered him was that he didn't know if the jocks were going to  
completely oppose him as being apart of the clique. If they were, he  
wasn't exactly sure what he'd do. Maybe he could work something out  
with Ted.

His mom was stroking his face again, tears pooling in her eyes but not  
falling from her face. She looked at him for a while before she sighed  
and slowly stood up.

"Kirby, I would stay longer with you, but I need to get some more food  
at home so we don't run out," she explained, playing silently with her  
fingers, a soft smile on her face. Kirby nodded and mouthed an 'okay'  
in her direction. Sometimes his mom worried about him too much and  
didn't take care of herself.

"When you come home, I'll make you a nice dinner. Poundcake for  
dessert. How about that?" she beamed a little bit brighter as she  
spoke. Kirby gave her another nod, raising his hand to make waving  
motions as if to shoo her out of the room. She only chuckled and  
planted a kiss to his forehead, whispering that she loved him and  
she'd be back soon before taking her leave.

Once his mom was out of the room, Kirby sighed and stared at the  
ceiling. A few scenarios ran through his head of how talking to Ted  
would go. He wasn't exactly sure how he'd react. He didn't even see  
him around all that much. Did he even know Kirby was gone?

He was suddenly worried, showing this by tentatively bringing a  
fingernail to his mouth and nibbling on it. He could pretty much hear  
Ted in his mind; "I don't even know who you are so no you can't be a  
jock get out of my face I have a cheerleader to bang lol bai"

...Not really.

Kirby sighed again, this time in frustration. He rubbed his eyes with  
the heels of his hands and glanced at the clock on the wall. 2:41 pm.

He was hungry and tired, thirsty and restless. He needed to do  
something, anything to pass the time. He wanted to walk around and  
stretch the legs he would never be able to use.

He should've asked his mom to bring his Pokémon game with her when she  
came back.

The only thing he could do is stare at the wall and think. About  
shoes? Lola's shoes were boring and white but they had a cool design.  
Kirby stopped himself and sighed again, finally deciding to try and  
get a nurse's attention so he wouldn't be bored out of his skull the  
rest of the day.

* * *

**A/N: I took the events of the mission The Gym is Burning and made it into my own little fanfiction. Yaay!  
I wanna apologize in advance for any OOCness throughout this fic.  
Also, suggestions are welcome! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

On the last day of his stay at the hospital and before his mother came  
by to visit and pick him up, Kirby had a new visitor. Honestly, he  
thought it was a dream. He never imagined that **he'd **be here. After  
what happened at the movie theatre and the one day in the parking lot,  
he never thought he'd ever see his face again. His stupid, zitty, red  
face. Trent Northwick's face.

The blonde didn't pull up a chair. He just stood at Kirby's bedside  
with a distant look on his face. He didn't move, he didn't say  
anything for a while. He just stared. Kirby stared right back.

Finally, he sighed and grabbed a chair in one swift movement. It  
almost startled Kirby when he did. He though Trent would look dead and  
creepy until his mother came by.

"How are you feeling baby?" was the first thing he said, causing Kirby  
to visibly frown but butterflies to swarm in his stomach and his heart  
to flutter along with them. He told Trent he didn't like to be called  
'baby', but on the inside he loved his show of affection. Even after  
their short relationship and abrupt breakup, he loved any sort of  
attention Trent gave him. Every glance, every smile, every playful  
punch to the shoulder or push to the chest. It soon became scarce and  
he was lost without it. Trent never took walks to the football field  
anymore and wasn't in the parking lot after practice. Kirby ached for  
him. He ached for the love he'd never get again from this man.

Seeing him in his hospital room, beside his bed, made his heart race.  
Maybe he had a chance.

"Fine," Kirby answered after a long while of his brain being stuck in  
thought. He had his voice back, though it was a bit scratchy. The  
doctor said it would go away after a while.

Trent nodded and gave him a smile that would always make Kirby's face  
heat up. The brunette looked away, towards the clock, but couldn't  
help but look back at Trent's stupid face.

"They told me about your legs," Trent started. "The doctors."

"Yeah," Kirby said softly, looking down at the useless limbs past his  
hips. The frown stayed on his face and he played with his fingers,  
attempting not to look into the other boy's eyes.

"What will you do?" the blonde asked, a serious edge in his voice.  
Kirby looked up in slight confusion. He wasn't sure what he was asking.

"About football," Trent finished and scratched the back of his neck.  
"You can't play without your legs..."

"Don't remind me," Kirby snapped, brown eyes glaring a bit harshly  
into blue ones. Trent sat up a bit straighter, holding his hands up as  
if to keep the other male away.

"Calm down, calm down! I was just wondering. I'm sure you've thought  
about it," Trent said in defense, a slight chuckle in his voice. He  
slackened and put his elbows on Kirby's bed to rest his head in his  
hands when the brunette glanced back at the clock.

"I've thought about it," Kirby confirmed. He looked down before he  
resumed talking. "I was gonna talk to Ted about it when I get back to  
the academy."

The larger male leaned back from the bed and stretched his limbs,  
rising from the chair. "You know," he spoke up. "Mr. Burton will take  
you off the team. Teddie has no control over that."

"I know," Kirby hesitated. "But... Maybe I can still stay in the  
clique..." he trailed off, biting at his fingernail with his eyebrows  
knit together as he thought things through again. The blonde male  
grunted quietly and moved Kirby's hand from his mouth, something he  
always did when he saw the brunette worrying about something.

"Don't worry about it baby, I'm sure you'll figure something out," he  
told him, smiling in assurance. Kirby only blushed and scoffed  
silently, his heart nearly jumping out of his skin when he felt Trent  
lay a gentle kiss on his forehead. He would have melted right there  
and then, right into a puddle of warm emotions.

"I better be off. Told Troy and Wade I'd meet them in Old Bullworth  
Vale," the larger teen said, his gaze fixed on the door. "See you  
around Kirbs."

Kirby willed away a smile at the familiar nickname and chose to scowl  
instead. His features softened as his mom entered the room, saying a  
quick greeting to Trent and brushing past him. She didn't pick up a  
chair, only stood and helped Kirby out of the bed with excitement.

"That blonde boy came and saw you, did he?" she asked curiously as a  
nurse helped her with care. Kirby nodded and leaned against his mom,  
his feet barely able to support himself as they were waiting for a  
wheelchair to be brought in.

"He came to check on you every day, but he never came in the room. I  
wonder why..." his mom trailed off. Kirby's heart sped up when she  
said that and his face heated up. Trent visited every day. But why did  
he never come into the room except for on the day he was leaving?

His muscles ached as he was settled into the wheelchair. They said  
quick goodbyes to the nurses and the receptionist before they left the  
building, the stuffy atmosphere becoming crisp and cold. For the  
season almost shifting into summer, the air sure was freezing. At  
least it felt relaxing to Kirby, being stuck in a warm hospital.

Kirby's mom helped him into their car, laying the wheelchair on the  
floor below her son's feet before she got in the driver's seat and  
made their way to their home.

"Will you be okay if you go to the academy tomorrow?" she asked,  
glancing in to the mirror to look at Kirby. He only shrugged and gave  
a half smile.

"If you were to dump me there now I'm sure I'll be fine," he responded  
and turned to look out the window. A greaser and a prep were fighting,  
a policeman was after a rebellious teenager he didn't know...

"I want you to rest at home for at least today sweetheart," his mom  
told him with a twinkle in her eye. "I got lots of groceries. Whatever  
you want for dinner, I'll make. And if you want it, poundcake for  
dessert. Anything you want honey."

Kirby smiled fully now. His mom was always lonely, which led to him being spoiled every time he was at home. After his dad died,  
she only had Kirby to support her. She worked full time and moved to  
Connecticut for a job offer. Bullworth Academy was a perfect place to  
put Kirby. She didn't have to pick him up from school, which was  
perfect since they lived 30 minutes from campus and her shift  
ended at 7 pm.

Kirby would try and stay awake with his mom the whole day if it meant  
she wasn't lonely. He worried about her even though he wouldn't admit  
it or show it.

He full on grinned as they pulled up at the familiar building that he  
called his home.

* * *

The next morning, Kirby was driven to school at 8 am. Classes started  
at 9 but they felt that leaving at 8 would leave 30 minutes for people  
to ask questions and pick on him if they so dared to.

Kirby shied away from his mom's puckered lips as he sat in his  
wheelchair outside of the school gates. She only shook her head and  
chuckled softly before bidding him goodbye with an 'I love you' added  
to the end.

Kirby turned in his chair, staring at the open gates of the school  
before he pushed himself in. A few students were wandering around  
campus and when they glanced at him they did a double take. Christy  
was the first to approach him.

"What happened to you Kirby?" she asked, concerned, as they made their  
way to the gym. With help from the girl walking with him, he traveled  
up the stairs in front of the school mascot statue.

"I was caught up in that fire at the gym," Kirby responded, his voice  
still scratchy. Christy gave him a sad look before sighing, telling  
him she'd want to know more about what happened when lunch hour rolled  
in. She waved goodbye before skipping off in the opposite direction.

Rolling down the stairs was bumpy and he almost fell on his face, but  
he made it in front of the gyms. Almost instantly, he saw Dan at his  
side. Another 'what happened?' and another explanation later, the  
redheaded jock was helping Kirby make his way down the steps that led  
to the football field. Mr. Burton was informed of his accident and  
didn't need an explanation, but all of the other jocks that were  
doing their exercises and stopped mid-pushup or mid-jumping jack  
definitely did. After yet another 'I got caught in the burning gym',  
Mr. Burton barked that everyone get back to what they were doing, and  
for Dan to join them and quit skipping the daily routines.

"Mr. Burton," Kirby started, hesitating when the coach looked down at  
him expectantly. "I don't suppose I'm still on the team, am I?"

Mr. Burton's eyebrows knit together even more than they were already.  
"What kind of question is that, boy, of course you aren't!"

The brunette jock sighed quietly and looked down, taking a glance at  
Ted all the way at the end of the line where the others were doing  
their routines. Well, he wasn't on the team, that was a question  
answered, but was he still in with the jocks?

"Why are you still standing here?" Mr. Burton demanded, causing Kirby  
to jump.

"Yes sir," he mumbled, turning around in his chair and stopping at the  
stairs with a curse muttered under his breath. He was thankful that  
Dan decided to come down when he did and helped Kirby up the stairs.

He wheeled around the school aimlessly, ignoring the stares of the  
other students. The school basically ran on stairs. He wouldn't be  
able to go to certain classes or get to the football field, and  
definitely not back from the football field without a ramp or someone to  
help him. His mind wandered to Trent, then pushed the idea of him  
helping out away. Trent had better things to do, right?

_"He came to check on you every day, but he never came in the room..."_

Kirby brought back the thought of the blonde bully with a smile. It  
wouldn't hurt to at least try and get him to help. He skipped classes  
and pretty much lazed around the whole time. Picking on kids and  
spraypainting the walls was just a side job.

He hesitantly wheeled into the parking lot and suddenly all eyes were  
on him. The bullies all ran over to most likely come and pick on him,  
but among them he noticed Trent. Kirby's heart slightly sped up as the  
blonde caught his eye and held his gaze.

"Whatchya doin' here shorty?"

Kirby grit his teeth.

"Hey- hey- about your legs- why don't you just... walk it off?"

Kirby's lip curled up in annoyance as all the bullies started chucking  
at what Troy just threw at the jock. Trent had a small smirk on his  
face. Soon enough all of the bullies were surrounding him.

"I was thinking about making some poundcake..." Kirby mentioned and  
popped his knuckles. A few bullies scoffed.

"Oh, mommy! I'm so scaared!" a bully wailed, his voice dripping with  
sarcasm. Kirby grit his teeth a bit harder and told himself he  
wouldn't punch anyone. He wouldn't be able to fight that easy either,  
he realized.

"Alright guys, cool it," Trent finally spoke up, the bullies turning  
to him instead. A few tried to argue but Trent wasn't having it. He  
pulled Kirby off to the side, under an archway near the parking lot  
and away from the rest of the bullies.

"I was waiting for you, cupcake," Trent teased, a smirk playing on his  
lips.

"Whatever," Kirby mumbled, glaring down into his lap. He had a feeling  
that stepping foot into the parking lot might've been a bad idea.

"Classes'll start in a few minutes, baby. You need something?" the  
blonde asked, his arms crosses and his face amused.

"Yeah, about that," Kirby scratched the back of his neck. "I have art  
and I'm not gonna make it up the stairs. So..."

"...You need my help pushing you around school. I got it cupcake,"  
Trent finished for him. "Well, let's go."

Trent turned Kirby around and took the back of his wheelchair to push  
it to the stairs in front of the building. He gently pushed the chair  
up each step, leading him up the staircase in the building as well.

"I'll meet you here when class is over," Trent said with a wink,  
stalking back down the steps as Kirby opened the art room door.

"Thanks," was his quiet reply.

* * *

**A/N: I need suggestions for chapter 3! I'm stuck on it... :/**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

As the rest of the day went on much too slowly than Kirby could bear,  
with all of the questioning and stares he got, he was glad he could  
finally sit in his room in quiet. He had tons if homework to do. And  
he had so much time. What he didn't have, however, was the energy to  
do it all.

His brain was thinking and alert, cogs running a bit too quickly. But  
not about schoolwork. He wasn't ready to do his schoolwork yet. All he  
could think about was his conversation with Christy by the front of  
the school during lunch.

Christy was walking out of the building with her sulking mascot friend  
when she spotted them. Kirby was eating some fruit while Trent was  
opening a pack of cigarettes. (What a risky move- prefects were  
everywhere.)

The red headed girl immediately bombarded Kirby with questions so  
quickly he wasn't able to answer them all, while Const was glaring at  
him. Until finally she calmed down and actually waited for the  
brunette jock to speak.

He remembered the deep breath she took. Then, "What is _he_ doing here  
with you?"

And thus begun his nightmare.

No help was gotten from Trent whatsoever while Kirby had to think of  
lies from the top of his head to keep Christy from babbling.  
Apparently his bisexuality was too obvious. Whoever the hell told her  
that Jimmy was attempting to make out with him in the pool building  
will get some serious poundcake!

It took until the bell for afternoon classes to ring until Christy  
believed him. Constantinos was sniggering behind her, yet still  
glaring hatefully. He made sure no one forgot that all jocks were his  
enemy.

Trent looked like he was holding back from laughing his ass off.  
Apparently, watching Kirby struggle to lie was hilarious! The brunette  
was sure to glare and mention something about helping out.

Kirby learned that day that Trent was bipolar. Either that, or he's a  
fantastic actor. The bully's mood suddenly shifted to hostile,  
signaling this with a death glare and a sudden jerk on his wheelchair.

All Kirby could think was: "What the fuck?"

He honesty had no idea why his mood would shift so quickly! He was  
sure that asking for a bit of backup in lying, especially concerning  
him, wouldn't make his mood change at all. After the blonde walked him  
to Chemistry, he was never to be seen again. Fortunately, Damon  
offered to push him to the dorm. Having a conversation with him seemed  
more awkward than it ever had been.

Kirby was still contemplating things when Dan opened up the door to  
their room and flopped onto his bed. "Burton worked us hard, Kirby.  
You're lucky you weren't there."

The brunette only scoffed before his thumb nail traveled up to his  
mouth again. His roommate gave him a look while tilting his head  
before leaning back on his bed.

"Ted wanted to talk to you."

Kirby froze. Ted? Talk to Kirby? Ted even remembered him in the first  
place? Oh god, oh dear god, did he even have a slight chance at all to  
stay a jock?

"If you're quick, you can catch him in the gym."

He turned suddenly in his chair. "Mind pushing me there?"

* * *

Dan and Kirby caught the clique leader just inside the gym doors. It  
was nearing dark and the air was chilly, so they walked (rolled) and  
chatted.

They made small talk until they reached the intersection where the  
school, the dorms, and the gates were, where Ted stopped.

"Dan," he said. "Mind if we talk alone?"

Dan nodded and trotted back to the warmth of the dorm. The thought of  
warm air made goosebumps run along Kirby's skin.

He looked up at Ted, waiting for the quarterback to open his mouth.  
After all, he was the one who wanted to talk to him.

It seemed like forever. "Coach said you're off the team."

Kirby nodded and looked to the side.

He could hear Ted swallow, probably trying to think of what he was  
trying to say. Kirby took the opportunity to get a word in.

"If you want me to leave the clique, say it."

That is not how he wanted to word it at all! Shit, Kirby, you sounded  
so harsh! Be thankful he doesn't just make a fool out of you in front  
of everybody right now!

Ted only shook his head and chuckled quietly. "I'm not so sure about  
that, man. I mean, since you're not a player anymore there's other  
cliques out there for you. Your choice."

Kirby bit his lip.

"Just make it a good one. If anyone offers, take it if you know you  
belong there instead," Ted nodded and gave him a smile, along with a  
hard pat on the shoulder. "See you around bud."

As soon as the taller jock was out of sight Kirby let himself grin  
madly before he willed it away. He resisted the urge to dance in his  
seat. And he also resisted the urge to jump up and scream in pure  
excitement.

Sorry. Exaggeration.

He only smiled. None of that grinning madly. He wasn't all that  
excited. He was happy and relieved he had another answer. And that Ted  
remembered him. And that he was so understanding.

He bribed a nearby Greaser egging a few windows to help wheel him up  
the stairs to the dorm.

* * *

Kirby worked on his homework until 2 in the morning, where he passed  
out on his desk. He was more than halfway done, at least.

When he woke up at 8, his hair was matted to his face by drool, and  
such dark circles were under his eyes Dan told him he looked like a  
raccoon. All he really wanted was a shower.

Sadly, it wasn't that easy.

He couldn't stand up, and he couldn't sit on the floor. It was dirty,  
and he couldn't reach anything. He just wanted his goddamn shower!

In frustration and a lack of better ideas, he brought his wheelchair  
into the shower with him.

The water ran cold before he was able to finish, but he was so used to  
it he didn't mind. Besides, he wanted a fucking shower and he was  
going to get it.

The entire shower process took nearly an hour. Getting dressed was  
less of a struggle, but it happened. And packing up all of his stuff  
took a while too. It was already 9:19 am when he rolled out of his  
room, his hair stuck up and wet and his eyes dark and baggy. But he  
didn't care. Because he got a shower.

Trent was leaning against the wall next to the front door of the  
dormitory. Seeing the blonde there made him gulp, but he relaxed when  
he got a smile and a "good morning sleeping beauty".

The look on Ms. Phillips' face was priceless when he made his way to  
the art room. Yeah, he looked terrible, probably unrecognizable. But  
he got his goddamn shower.

As Trent continued to help wheel him to classes, more thoughts popped  
into his head. Trent didn't mind helping Kirby out at all. He even  
heard him reject Tom's request to sneak out into town for some fun,  
saying he was busy. And if he was busy enough to reject fun in town  
with his fellow clique members, he was busy enough to not help Kirby.  
Which led Kirby to believe that he was the blonde's number one priority.

It made him wonder. Why? It also made him feel lighthearted. It made  
him remember why he fell in love with Trent in the first place. He  
would devote all of his time towards Kirby when he could be doing  
something more fun. And he did it without asking. He did it without  
wanting anything in return.

But he still had to wonder why. They weren't in a relationship. Heck,  
he wondered if they were even at the friend status. After what  
happened, he didn't think that he'd ever see Trent again.

But there he was, capturing Kirby's heart all over again.

He didn't want Trent to capture his heart though. Christy had already  
caught on, even if she didn't know it. Who knows what kind of rumours  
she could spread? Everyone buys that shit like junkies buy drugs.  
Kirby was always cautious about what he does to or towards Trent. No  
one could know he was bisexual. No one.

But everyone knew it was weird. A Bully pushing a Jock in his  
wheelchair as though it was a mother taking her baby on a walk on a  
sunny day. It really was odd. No one would suspect it. Unless they  
were in a relationship.

A voice at the back if his head kept nagging him that he couldn't keep  
it a secret forever. How would his friends handle it? Would he even  
have friends after that? The thoughts made him anxious, and so alert  
that he couldn't sleep at night. He constantly sat up and looked at  
Dan, then at the door before lying back down. 3 or 4 hours of sleep  
was all he got.

All of this pressure was sure to kill him. He's just waiting for the  
day.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed and all who helped out with this fic! I will keep updating, even if it's super slow and takes weeks. I ain't abandoning my baby. (*said that the last fanfiction then abandoned it after leaving the fandom*)  
I can't guarantee that this will be written to the end, but I will write as far as I can. I have a small idea of what I'm going to do, but still, any suggestions would be great! Go ahead and leave them in your review or just send me a PM if that's what works.  
Anyways, I'm gonna stop talking now because maybe when you read this chapter 4 will be up and you wanna read it! Hehehe. ^^**

**But I do wanna apologize if Ted is OOC. I dunno how to write him. *shrug*  
And IDEK why Trent got angry I mean it's not even a valid reason but it's crucial to the plot okay so there.**

**~Concentration Maple-ation~**


	4. Chapter 4

"Kiiiirby..." Trent moaned, turning on his side to face the other teen.

"Treeeent," Kirby mocked, picking up the washcloth that fell from the  
bully's burning head when he moved.

"It huuuurts," the blonde shut his eyes when Kirby moved so the light  
of the window directly hit his face. "Make it stoooop..."

"Shush up, I'm doing what I can," the jock replied, leaning back in  
his wheelchair.

It was 4 in the afternoon and the dorm was filled with loud, obnoxious  
boys, yet the common room seemed so empty. There was a very high  
probability that no one wanted to catch Trent's illness. That cough  
that makes your chest tight and ache, along with the sore throat and  
runny nose topped off with a terrible headache. No one wanted that,  
even just to skip classes.

When someone walked in to see why it sounded like a girl was whining  
on the couch, they stepped away when they saw Trent's terrible state  
combined with Kirby's glare. The only one that really didn't care if  
he got sick was Jimmy. Even when Kirby told him to shoo (in the nicest  
way possible), the king of the school never left them. In fact, he  
even brought in another washcloth to put on Trent's head. He also  
asked Petey to get some cough syrup for the bully.

Within a few hours, Trent was actually able to sit up without whining  
like a baby. Yeah his head still swam and his vision spun, but it  
didn't hurt all that bad.

"I'm just gonna..." Trent trailed off before he collapsed on Kirby's  
bed in the jock's dorm room.

"Trent," he hissed. "Get the hell off my bed! You have your own."

"Yeah, but yours is comfy."

"Dan could walk in any minute."

"And I should care because...?"

Kirby huffed and slumped in his chair. Trent knew that Kirby hated it  
when their secret is thrown out in the open to be discovered by nearly  
everything Trent did. And he did it on purpose. He knew it made Kirby  
angry yet he did it anyways.

It made Kirby flash back for a moment to that fateful day his heart  
was given back again.

_"It's not like the entire school is or anything!"_

He bit his lip.

_"Why can't you just understand-"_

He shook his head.

_"I understand more than you would ever know. What you don't_  
_understand is that it needs to fucking happen!"_

He shook his head harder and sighed. He flashed back to their argument  
every once in a while, more frequently since he's been around Trent.  
He knew that if he tried to fix it he'd either break down or chicken  
out or both. It was a big gaping hole that had yet to be patched up.

Of course he had questions. He was so angry that day, he didn't stop  
and think. That entire argument ran on pure anger and nothing else.  
That was his big mistake.

"Baby."

The brunette looked up from where he was staring at his lap to Trent,  
his previous position changed from sprawled out to sitting up.

"You're worrying."

Kirby shook his head. "I'm fine. Now get out of here," he responded  
with a half smile, his hands moving to shoo Trent out of the room. He  
was given a concerned look and a bid goodnight before the bully  
stumbled out of the thick air consuming them both.

* * *

When Kirby wheeled into the hallways of the dormitory the next  
morning, he immediately noticed a fight beginning to break out by the  
common room doorway. He rolled off to the side to watch, but paused  
when he saw two jocks up against one bully.

Damon and Casey versus Trent.

That _idiot_!

Kirby merely crossed his arms over his chest and sighed, watching  
Trent quickly lose. Troy eventually came to his ally's side, but he  
was too late. The bullies were beaten to a bloody pulp.

Everyone watching continued on with whatever they were doing, along  
with Damon and Casey after quick taunts to the losers. Kirby returned  
their greetings as they passed, gently refusing their offer to push  
him to art ("since we beat the shit out of your caretaker," they had  
said).

Troy was the first to get up. He leaned against the doorway and sighed  
heavily, wiping away some blood running down his eye. After a short  
while, Trent began to sit up. All he could manage to do was prop his  
head up against the wall beside Troy, but the way his chin dug into  
his collar bone was too painful. Especially since it was pretty  
bruised up.

Troy attempted to help Trent sit up more, but he had fallen over  
again. Only when the bullies gave up altogether did Kirby step (hah)  
in. With strength back in his muscles from pushing himself around when  
Trent wasn't, he was able to awkwardly lift the two gigantic  
teenagers back up against the wall. He sat there and contemplated what  
to do. He didn't know how to help either of them stop bleeding, and no  
one walking by did either. It's not like he wanted to help them  
though! He just... needed someone to push him around. In his  
wheelchair. Yeah.

He quit looking like an idiot just standing (sitting) there, staring  
at them, when thin, pale hands holding a small cloth were gently  
cleaning off Trent's face. Kirby followed the hands to pink sleeves,  
then looked into the hazel eyes of Pete Kowalski. Thank god for him!  
This guy was apparently good with medicinal stuff. Or at least it was  
rumoured to be something like that.

His eyebrows were knit into their usual worried look and his lips were  
a concerned frown. Kirby watched as he leaned down to grab something  
from what looked like a first-aid kit.

"I haven't had to do this in a while," Pete mumbled, eyebrows  
twitching when a hiss left Trent's mouth at the application of  
hydrogen peroxide on his cuts. The small teen rolled up his pink  
sleeves carefully, moving on to clean Troy up. When their faces were  
less bloody, Peter stood up and nodded to Kirby before disappearing  
somewhere. Kirby sat there once more, staring at the two idiots who  
took on the jocks.

Troy stumbled up on to his feet and made his way outside after glaring  
at Kirby. Trent didn't move except for lolling his head to either  
side. He mumbled something incoherent before sliding sideways down the  
wall, his movements stopping altogether. The only sign that he was  
still alive was the rise and fall of his chest.

Kirby groaned and ran a hand through his hair. He didn't know what to  
do. Leave him there? It's the only thing that he really could do.  
There was no way he could lift or even carry Trent. He was huge! He  
was over six feet, at least. Kirby was around five foot five, and even  
with all of the strength in his arms there was no way he could lift  
him. No way.

Just leaning him against that wall was enough.

The brunette sighed again and turned towards the door leading outside.  
No one else was in the dorm besides an unconscious Trent, so there was  
no one to help him out.

He carefully rolled down the stairs and made his way to the front of  
the school, looking around for someone willing to help him.

There were mostly non-cliques and little kids walking around. There  
were a few girls but they were probably too weak. He didn't do too  
well with the bullies, the nerds despised him, and shit the bell rang.

"Gord!" he yelled, catching sight of the prep walking towards the  
school. The other brunette turned and tilted his head to the side,  
stalking over to stand in front of the jock who called for him.

Kirby actually didn't have a bad relationship with Gord. They weren't  
the best of friends, but they didn't hate eachother. Gord was about  
his only option.

"Mind helping me up the stairs?" he asked, raising his eyebrows as he  
nodded his head towards the school building.

"Not at all," the prep responded with a half smile, moving around to  
take Kirby's wheelchair by the handles. He easily pushed him up the  
steps and into the school, then up the staircase leading to the top  
floor. Gord waved to the jock as he rolled the rest of the way there,  
making it to class just before the bell rang.

* * *

When morning classes were over and lunch hour rolled in, Kirby made  
his way to the cafeteria. His eyes drifted over to the jock table,  
hesitantly rolling forward towards the clique. He hadn't seen them the  
past few days except for Dan, his roommate, and Damon and Casey, who  
beat Trent and Troy up earlier that morning. His cover was blown when  
Bo waved him over. Everyone turned and gave him a smile, which he  
returned, as he rolled over to the table. Everyone greeted him and  
patted him hard on the back.

He grabbed an apple from the basket in front of him and nibbled on it  
while he nodded or shook his head in response to all of the questions  
he was asked. The slight anxiety he had was slowly settling down as he  
talked to his fellow jock members.

Until a certain question was asked.

"So what're you doin' with Northwick all the time?"

He should've expected it. He looked down, a lie prepared as he choked  
down the vomit that was rising up the back of his throat.

He couldn't speak.

"Christy told me that Crabblesnitch assigned him a caretaker," Damon  
said after a long silence, everyone turning over to him. Kirby sighed  
quietly in relief, gulping down the lump in his throat. Thank god for  
Damon.

And thank god for Christy believing that lie.

The rest of lunch was spent talking about sports and girls. Everything  
was fine, Kirby told himself. But he couldn't help but feel that  
nothing was okay.

Somebody knew.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sick like always so yay another chapter! :D  
Sorry if it's short but hey this is where the plot thickens.  
Kinda.**

**I'm still in need of ideas, you know...**

**Review maybe?**


	5. Chapter 5

Trent caught Kirby's attention as he was getting help from Dan up the  
stairs from the cafeteria. The bully looked like a complete mess even  
after being cleaned up. His hair was disheveled and his face was  
bruised and swollen. He was slouched over and he winced slightly when  
his arm raised to grab the jock's attention. Dan rolled Kirby over to  
the blonde with a menacing glare.

"You'd better be doing him good, Northwick."

Trent glared straight back at him with the best snarl he could muster.  
The sight made Dan shake his head and huff as though he were giving a  
short chuckle, though his lips didn't curl up into a smile. As the  
redhead made his way back to the group of jocks, he glanced back to  
Kirby. Kirby knew that look. It was the 'be careful' or 'don't get  
into trouble' look.

Trent paid no mind to the group of tall football players and instead  
pushed Kirby to his next class, whining quietly in the back of his  
throat when he made a wrong move.

Well, at least he thought he'd be going to his next class. He didn't  
have any of the classes outside of the school.

"Where the hell are we going?" the brunette finally spoke up, turning  
to look back at Trent, who shrugged with a small smile joined by a  
wince.

"Thought we'd skip."

Kirby sighed silently and let himself slump into his chair. They were  
walking out of the school gates at such a slow pace, Kirby was sure  
they'd get caught by either a policeman or a prefect. He was surprised  
that they didn't, even as they strolled through Old Bullworth Vale, on  
the beach and past all of the shops until Trent finally collapsed on  
the docks when they passed by again. Kirby was careful to stay further  
back from the edge so he wouldn't accidentally roll off. Besides, even  
if Trent tried to jump in and save him, they'd both drown.

...Would he even jump in?

"That's the last time I drink cough syrup..." he could hear Trent  
mutter beside him, rubbing his eyes sluggishly. He slowly stretched  
back onto the dock and stared up into the sky with squinted eyes.  
Kirby stared for a while until his hazel gaze joined in staring at the  
barrier of crystal blue, barely lined with white clouds. Now it was  
looking more like summer.

Kirby felt a sudden wave of sleepiness, linked with nostalgia. He  
vaguely remembered being alone with Trent like this and he had loved  
it. It was just the two of them, alone, with the sound of silence  
around them. He loved it.

He almost began to nod off when he heard Trent stir next to him.

"We should head back."

* * *

Trent wheeled Kirby directly to his room after they had skipped  
afternoon classes and instead spent it on the docks in pure, sweet  
silence. The brunette didn't complain when the blonde didn't say a  
word when he left his room, and didn't look for him when he didn't  
come back. He had homework he needed to finish before he was piled  
with even more.

He was so enthralled in the geography assignment before him that he  
didn't even register when the door to his room opened nor when Dan  
flopped rather loudly onto his bed with an obnoxious sigh-grunt. Grunt-  
sigh. Either way, Kirby didn't notice. He had a creeping feeling that  
he wasn't alone, however, so he slowly turned in his chair to meet  
Dan's eyes in near darkness.

The redhead spoke first. "You've been working on that the entire  
afternoon?"

Kirby nodded. "Yeah. Wanna do the rest?"

Dan scoffed playfully, swatting at the air in Kirby's direction. He  
rolled his eyes, then his entire body off the bed as he made his way  
to his dresser. Kirby turned back to his assignment and chewed on his  
thumb in concentration, jotting down something about maple syrup and  
trees. Oh Canada.

After a few more things were messily written down on his paper, the  
jock dropped his pencil and stopped to stretch, rub his eyes, and take  
a quick glance at the clock.

His eyes almost fell out of his head when he widened them, stopping  
mid yawn. 11:30 at night already? He was working for 8 hours?

He stared back down at his homework and just then realized how much he  
had actually done. His arms flopped back onto the armrests of his  
wheelchair with a loud thud, and he sat there for a few minutes before  
he moved. His stomach growled angrily at him and his eyes began to  
throb and beg him for sleep.

Kirby glanced over to Dan, who had collapsed on his bed and was in a  
deep slumber snoring a bit loudly. The brunette wanted sleep so  
terribly and seeing Dan like that made him sleepier. But damn, was he  
hungry.

Quietly rolling to the door so he wouldn't disturb his roommate, he  
made his way into the hallway and was met with silence. There was very  
little lighting as he wheeled over to the soda machine. He wasn't even  
sure why he was going to drink a Beam Cola. It would probably only  
make him full for a little while, but for the entirety of that little  
while, he'd be awake and buzzing. Maybe he could do the rest of his  
work to pass the time.

The thought of doing more schoolwork made him groan quietly and slump  
in his chair.

He sat there and chewed at his thumb nail, staring at the machine as  
it taunted him. His stomach growled again and he winced. He was so  
fucking hungry, he doubted even a soda would help.

Kirby turned away from the glowing machine and back to the common  
room. He sat there for a minute longer, the motivation to move from  
his spot lost from him. He struggled to keep his eyes open and his  
head upright, the hand holding his stomach eventually falling to his  
lap. He was out like a light.

* * *

Kirby was jolted out of his sleep when his body was jerked out of his  
chair. His body hit the ground and he grunted, attempting to sit up  
but a heavy weight was on his back. He knew he should have just rolled  
the few feet back to his room and fell asleep in his chair there.

His arm screamed at him in pain when the weight was pressed harder  
onto his back. His hearing hadn't adjusted yet but he was sure someone  
was saying something to him. The brunette hid his whine in a cough  
when his arm was being twisted painfully into the ground.

He began to flail around, but it only hurt him more. He was shouting  
and growling and he was sure he was cursing. His eyes barely were able  
to seek out what was even happening, but his hearing was coming back  
quicker than his sight. There were so many voices that he wasn't sure  
if he was being heard. It felt like forever until the foot on top of  
him retreated, only for him to be picked up by his collar.

Kirby rolled his arm around in hopes of relieving the pain, but he  
only worsened it. He was thrown to the floor again, though this time  
he was facing upwards. He could barely register white shirts. He  
wasn't sure who was beating the shit out of him, laying the punches to  
his face or the kicks to his ribs anymore. The world was spinning and  
all he could see was white and red.

He curled weakly to his side and shivered, staring at blood oozing to  
the floor when the pain ceased. He heard the deformed voice of who he  
was pretty sure was Tom whining, along with Troy until more smacks  
rang in his ears. His eyes closed on their own. Kirby's only senses  
left were his hearing and his sense of smell, but even those were  
fading out. He wasn't sure whether the silence that followed was  
everyone completely quiet, or his ears betraying him once again.

* * *

**A/N: Poor Kirby, man. :(  
Dear goodness, how will Trent react? He's gonna have to choke a bitch.  
I sound like I'm reviewing myself XD  
So uh, yeah you know that requests and suggestions are open! Be apart of the story!  
*sighs* Alright I give up. :/  
I'm serious though.**

**I'm not sure when I'll be ending this, but I know exactly how. I'm thinking at around chapter 10 or so? It all depends on how the main plot goes. If you can give some good suggestions, then it _could_ be longer. Please?**

**Well, review. I'm going to have to start withholding chapters from you guys if the review/suggestion count doesn't go up.**

**(Pssssst! There's a reference to my pen name somewhere in here! See if you can find it and you'll get a cookie...)**


	6. Chapter 6

Kirby was aching. He was sore. He was in pain and he was throbbing. He  
wished that he hadn't woken up from when he passed out on the common  
room floor.

All he could see was white. Black dots peppered his vision and the  
sound of his heart pumping coursed through his ears. He attempted to  
look around, but quickly closed his eyes with a whimper when his head  
was hit with a jolt of pain. He bit his lip to suppress whines and  
whimpers from escaping his throat even further, gripping fabric from  
underneath him so hard he was sure his knuckles were white.

He felt hands on him almost instantly and he slightly arched his back  
to try and escape the pain. A few more struggles and incoherent  
whispers muffled by the pounding of his heart later, he was still  
again, his breathing slowing down and his eyes half-lidded.

The blank whiteness turned to a dull grey, the black spots soon  
disappearing. His heart quieted down and his ears were clear again.  
Kirby gulped and slumped into the warmness of what he recognized to be  
his bed. His stomach screamed at him, almost loudly enough to distract  
him from the bruises and cuts on his face.

He attempted to sit up, but was coaxed to stay still by both a  
familiar voice and the complaints of his limbs. He stayed where he was  
and lolled his head to one side, meeting the worried eyes of Dan, then  
over to the other side, gulping again at seeing a very pissed off  
Trent and a very calm Nurse McRae.

Kirby looked back up and sighed into the silence of his room. After a  
few moments, the nurse at the side of his bed mumbled a few  
instructions to Trent before she left (muttering about someone dying  
the whole way out of the dorm).

The three boys were left in thick silence once again. Kirby could feel  
Trent's energy radiating off of him, and, judging by the way Dan  
looked, the redhead could as well. Trent was beyond pissed. He was so  
enraged, so livid, if he had an opportunity to take a knife and stab  
someone square in the chest, he'd do it with no questions asked.

A few minutes passed. Dan hesitantly stood up from his spot and  
quietly shuffled to the door. He glanced at Trent, then to the nearly  
asleep Kirby before he left the room. The brunette jock stayed staring  
straight ahead, his eyelids growing heavier each time his muscles  
throbbed.

Once his eyes were closed, he opened them wide again. Then they were  
half lidded, closed, then wide open. It was a continuous cycle that  
finally caused him to sigh silently, opting to just keep them closed.  
He wanted sleep, but he couldn't, even though he was absolutely tired.  
His stomach growled for the umpteenth time and his head turned to face  
the blonde bully again. Trent's face remained as it was, but he wasn't  
staring at Kirby anymore. He was staring in his lap, pulling angrily  
at his hands.

"I'll get them," the blonde mumbled to himself, his voice low and  
dangerous. "I'll get them back."

Kirby studied the blonde in silence. He had never seen Trent this  
angry before. Not even since their fight that seemed like it only  
happened yesterday. He knew that someone was going to die. He knew it.

Suddenly, the bully stood up from the chair he was sitting at, causing  
it to clatter to the ground. He rushed out the door and slammed it,  
Kirby's heart thumping hard in his chest. He sat up, even as his limbs  
complained, and yelled hoarsely after him. He knew it wasn't any use.

After he fell back onto his bed, the door opened once more. Another  
bully stepped in slowly, whom he recognized as Davis. What the hell  
did he want?

Kirby glared at the brunette that took a seat in the chair Trent had  
just placed himself in. Davis's eyes momentarily flickered to the jock  
on the bed before he tipped backwards. A bored expression took place  
on his face as he stared at the wall.

Kirby sat up again and grabbed for the wheelchair against the wall  
when loud thumping was heard in the hallways. Before he could get too  
far though, Davis stopped him with furrowed brows.

"Let me," Kirby demanded gruffly, shaking the bully's hands away. The  
taller brunette shook his head and pushed Kirby's chest so he was  
lying down again.

"Trent's orders," he muttered. "Go to sleep."

"Don't tell me what to do," the jock snapped, sitting back up and  
reaching for his chair again. Davis stared him down with a stern look,  
taking his chair and letting it fall to the ground.

"Listen kid," he started. "I honestly don't want my head mounted above  
Trent's fireplace. Especially not today. Just go back to sleep and I'll  
be gone when you wake up."

Kirby's lips pressed into a tight line. He stayed silent, looking as  
though he would protest, but he surprisingly didn't and did as he was  
told. His eyes fluttered shut after a glance to Davis, his real  
problems beginning as he fell asleep.

* * *

***Trent***

How dare they? How _dare_ they lay a hand on him?!

Trent was furious. He was pissed. He was outraged, absolutely livid.  
He could safely say that he has never felt so angry, has never felt so  
much adrenaline pumping through his veins before. He was ready to beat  
the shit out of someone. He knew exactly who. But, of course, he  
couldn't do it alone. Especially when it came to Russel.

He caught Davis's attention in the common room. After instructing him  
to watch Kirby, since he was the only bully he wasn't actually pissed  
off at, he took off towards the doors.

The blonde bully quickly stomped down to the football field, catching  
the attention of all the jocks there. They followed him around until  
he was sure they were all present and pivoted quickly.

"I am _not_ messing around when I say this. I am not joking, I am dead  
serious. Do I make myself clear?"

The jocks traded looks before nodding.

"Davis found Kirby knocked out and beaten to a bloody pulp early this  
morning in the common room. He caught Tom and Troy leaving the scene  
and apparently all bullies with the exception of Davis and I, and a  
majority of the Nerds are involved."

The jocks in front of him looked at eachother again, mumbling to  
themselves until Trent spoke up again.

"I don't care if it's my own clique, I /will/ have vengeance. Now,  
who's with me?"

Almost instantly, all of the tall, broad-shouldered football players  
raised a fist and howled in agreement. Trent nodded in approval and  
motioned for his group to follow as he stalked off.

All hell will be let loose.

* * *

Trent and his gang of jocks rounded up all the Bullies and Nerds in  
front of the boys' dorm, seeing as there were more of them there than  
anywhere else at that hour. There was a moment of silence after the  
nerds' mumbles were hushed. The air was tense and surprisingly, even  
Russel was quiet.

When Trent lunged forward suddenly and his fist connected with Wade's  
face, the eerie soundlessness was replaced with shouts and whines,  
smacks and thumps of punches.

If only Kirby could see him now.

* * *

**A/N: Honestly, I didn't see this coming. It's gonna be much, much longer until the end at this rate. Well, that's good for you guys, right? :D For me though, that means plotting and planning... I'll just turn to Gary for help.**

**And oh, Crystal, what are you doing updating in the middle of the week?**

**Yeah, I'm sick and I need to get my mind off of how much pain I'm in. :/**

**Well, review! Hope you enjoyed. Suggestions are welcome. ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter. Well, two chapters in one day is a lot. You better be thankful.  
Suggestions are really really welcome. Because once you get to the end, you're gonna be brainstorming. A lot. Get them into that review box! *shakes fist*  
Hope you enjoy...**

**Also, I might not be updating until next weekend unless I get 10 reviews or over. With at least one or two suggestions. Good luck.**

* * *

The fight didn't last long.

The bodies of many different nerds were splayed everywhere, only one  
still standing. Trent was finishing off Tom and Wade, while the jocks  
took care of the rest. Russel had already cleared out Dan and Bo, his  
arms growing weak from Ted and Damon ganging up on him.

As Trent turned from the now knocked out bullies he was previously  
aggressing, a hard hit was placed on his back.

The blonde struggled to sit up and face his attackers, meeting two  
very familiar faces.

"You betrayed us!" Troy yelled furiously, lunging forward to land  
another punch at Trent. The blonde barely managed to dodge his fist,  
shoving him upwards as he stood up.

"You left us for some jock!" Ethan shouted, swinging upwards to graze  
his jaw. Trent stumbled back slightly but quickly countered with a  
kick that knocked the black ninja backwards.

"Does he mean so much to you that you'd do this?" Troy spoke up and  
tackled Trent. He struggled against the redhead, quickly sinking his  
teeth into the bruised flesh that made its way too close to his face.  
Troy yelped and staggered back, hardly managing a hit to Trent's cheek.

"He stole you from us!" Ethan screamed after he regained his  
composure, hovering over the blonde. He landed kicks to his sides  
while Troy punched him. Trent struggled and struggled, although his  
will never wore down.

By then, Russel had taken down Casey and Juri. Luis was becoming more  
worn down by the minute, as Ted and Damon continued their attacks on  
the ape-like man, looking pretty beat up themselves.

Trent found an opening. Swiftly bringing his knee upwards, he hit Troy  
right in the groin. The redhead whined in reaction, his punches  
ceasing in favor of holding his "boys".

Ethan looked down in confusion, Trent taking the opportunity to trip  
him and switch his and Troy's positions. The blonde dropped his knee  
once again in between the other male's legs to ensure he wouldn't get  
up anytime soon, his focus back on Ethan as he stood up.

"Halt immediately!"

Trent found himself shoved to the ground quickly by the teenager in  
front of him, causing his head to spin and his insides to churn. Out  
of the corner of his eye he saw those who were still conscious running.

As he stumbled to stand up and sprint after them, he was brought back  
down again by a heavier, larger weight. He heard the distant voices of  
the authority figures he knew so well- prefects.

He was fucked.

* * *

***Kirby***

A loud thump against a hard surface woke him, his eyes snapping open  
to Davis lying down on the floor, a chair underneath him.

"Shit," the bully groaned, standing up to straighten his chair before  
he sat down again. He looked over to the jock on the bed, staring him  
down, and bit his lip.

Kirby had then been aware of the ruckus going on outside the  
dormitory. Carefully, but quickly, he leaped towards his window when  
the bully across the room was off-guard and opened the blinds. His  
eyes and mouth went wide and he scanned the area again before Davis  
brought him back to his bed again, a bit too roughly for his liking.

There were nerds, jocks, and bullies everywhere. They were mostly  
unconscious, with the exception of the ones being brought down by  
prefects. Heck, some of them were fighting back and attempting to  
escape the authorities. Had Trent done this?

Davis moved over to the window after dragging Kirby from it, his brows  
knitting together. He sniffed and snapped the blinds shut before  
crossing his arms against his chest, eyes at first trained on Kirby,  
then to the door.

The two stayed that way for what seemed like forever until Dan stepped  
inside the room. His lip was cut open, his clothes were ripped, his  
eye was swollen shut, and he looked like a walking bruise. The redhead  
winced as he lie himself down on his bed, staring at Kirby with one eye.

"You feeling better?" he croaked, to which Kirby scoffed.

"I wouldn't be asking," the brunette replied, slumping down to his  
pillow with a slight wince. It was a mistake to even have moved  
towards that window, he realized. Not only was he concerned for what  
was happening, he was in tremendous amounts of pain.

Dan let out a solemn, half-hearted noise of acknowledgement before the  
room was silent again. Davis shifted awkwardly, his eyes still fixed  
on the door with a glimpse of concern on his features.

Kirby's eyes began to flutter shut once more with the only sound in  
the room being the quiet breaths of three teenage boys, and his heart  
thumping loudly.

* * *

Kirby awoke much, much later in the night. His eyes felt crusty and he  
struggled to lift his eyelids. He blinked a few times before his  
vision was less hazy, then looked around the room. Davis was gone, but  
Dan was sprawled out on his bed. He looked stiff, but at least he was  
breathing.

He looked around some more until he squinted at the large, red numbers  
on his alarm clock. 4:17.

He didn't know why, but he sat up. He didn't know why, but he slipped  
off his bed and into his wheelchair, with very much pain involved. He  
didn't know why, but he traveled out into the hall. And he didn't know  
why, but he instantly sat in front of Trent and Davis's door and  
twisted the knob with no hesitation.

What he saw made his heart stop.


	8. Chapter 8

Trent was lying on his bed.

Davis was on top of him.

Their bodies were together.

Their lips were touching.

Kirby felt a horrible sensation ripple through him almost immediately  
after he processed the situation. The two teenagers on the bed looked  
up after they heard their door slam open, their faces flushed and  
their eyes wide. Davis scrambled to get off of Trent, causing the  
blonde to wince in pain even as he sat up. Kirby was frozen and  
staring in disbelief. He didn't know what to do. Just close the door  
again? Try and talk to them?

Trent attempted to approach him carefully, swinging his legs over his  
mattress with an outstretched arm. Kirby backed up when Trent came  
closer, every step he took causing inexplicable emotions to course  
through his chest. Davis watched from across the room. He was most  
likely scared that Kirby would tell everyone, or angry that he had  
interrupted. He could only watch as Trent neared the startled  
brunette, leaving him, further and further away with each footfall.

Trent and Kirby continued on and on, all the way until the back of the  
brunette's wheelchair hit the wall with a small thud. It barely  
registered to him that he might wake one of the other boys. God forbid  
it be one of the jocks.

Trent leaned down towards Kirby's face, running a finger down his  
cheek. Kirby gulped and shifted in his chair while staring up into the  
(probably now ex) bully's intense gaze. He couldn't move, his  
breathing became ragged and quick. Trent was too close. Too close.

Without much space for thought with Trent closing the distance their  
faces had, Kirby willed his jello-like arms to reach up and shove  
roughly against the blonde's chest. Trent staggered backwards, nearly  
falling over, and watched Kirby speed down the hallway with wide eyes  
that soon narrowed.

Kirby slammed the door to his room a bit too loudly for his liking,  
causing Dan to stir and sleepily open an eye.

Trent gently shut his door after staring at the spot Kirby had been.  
He crawled into bed, suddenly feeling exhausted. The feel of Kirby's  
palms lingered on his chest.

Kirby curled up on his side and brought his knees to his chest with  
his hands hooked under his knees without a glance at his roommate. He  
stared straight ahead and thought. Thought about how big of a mistake  
he made. He wanted that, right? He wanted Trent close to him like  
that. He wanted Trent to trace his finger along his jaw line. He  
wanted Trent to kiss him. Just like he had before.

With an angry sigh, the jock turned over to his other side and pulled  
the blankets up over his head. Soon after, Dan began to snore again.  
How much sleep would he get that night? 3 hours? Just like every other  
night, he silently muttered.

Despite being asleep all the time, his eyelids were heavy. His eyes  
burned for sleep, along with the rest of his body. His mind was the  
only one that objected. It was awake. It was alert. It was thinking.  
Its cogs were running fast, so fast it made sparks. Kirby always  
thought too much. Especially when he made some stupid mistake. He knew  
it was a stupid mistake. Probably one of the biggest ones he's ever  
made.

His mind only agreed with the rest of his screaming, aching body when  
it was two hours later; seven in the morning.

* * *

The first thing on Kirby's mind was a shower. He wanted a shower. But  
he was so tired... And so hungry... And so, so, so much in pain. But  
he really wanted a shower.

It was eight in the morning. He only got one hour of sleep. Dan was  
still in the room too. Maybe he wanted a shower...

He was not stealing Kirby's fucking shower.

With a new motivation set in place, he grabbed some clothes and  
quickly sped off to the bathroom. His tense muscles were soon relieved  
when he felt the warm water pour down his back and front and sides and  
such.

When he got out, he was feeling better. He wasn't all that tired, and  
he didn't feel so... beat up and gross. He barely bothered to fully  
dry himself off or even brush his hair after he got dressed. It was  
left spiky and unruly. He honestly didn't care because he got his _fucking shower_.

He wondered if there was an easier way to bathe himself. For now he  
stuck with rolling in with his wheelchair, but surely he wouldn't have  
to go through the trouble of getting it wet and having even more  
trouble reaching everywhere.

He pushed a sudden thought away twice as hard as it hit him.

He wasn't gonna let someone help him bathe... That was weird.

He stared down at Dan who was still lying down on his bed.

"Suspension," Dan mumbled when he met his roommate's questioning eyes.  
The brunette jock raised his eyebrows and immediately, his gaze  
flicked to the door. Out if habit, he put a thumb nail in between his  
teeth.

"How long?" he mumbled.

"Just for today," Dan sighed in reply before his eyes closed again.  
"Thank god. Dunno if I'd make it like this."

Apparently, his mind was still thinking even after last night. Who  
else got suspended from that fight? Was anyone expelled? Was anyone  
hurt too badly?

Kirby snorted out of his thoughts and finally moved his gaze towards  
his clock. Hey, he actually made it as a reasonable time! Nine  
o'clock! Classes had just started.

After a quick bid goodbye to his redheaded roommate, he wheeled out  
into the halls. He wasn't surprised when he didn't see Trent leaning  
against one of the walls, waiting for him. He wasn't surprised when a  
voice or a hand on his shoulder didn't keep him from rolling out the  
doors either.

* * *

Kirby rolled into the cafeteria to meet up with his fellow jocks again  
during lunch time. They weren't all that excited to see him, but a few  
gave him a smile when he reached the table. From what Bo told him,  
every one of the jocks were suspended for joining in the fight. Same  
with the bullies. The nerds were off the hook for whatever reason.

Kirby's ears perked when he heard mention of Trent's name.

"Northwick? Yeah, he's expelled. It's a shame, he had something going  
on there," he heard Ted say to Damon while shaking his head. Kirby  
nearly wilted. Welp, that explains where Trent went.

"But his family is out in another country, and they will be for a  
while, so he's staying here until then," Luis spoke up. Kirby's sliver  
of hope was slightly growing bit by bit.

"Careful, Kirby, I think he might have the hots for you," Casey warned  
playfully with a light punch to the shoulder. Kirby shook his head and  
looked down with a small smile. He knew very well that Trent had the  
hots for him. God, if only they knew...

* * *

Stupid Mr. Galloway. Stupid English assignment.

Kirby should've gotten an A on that damn thing!

He was obviously drunk out of his mind. He worked on that paper for  
hours, and he gets a fucking F. An F!

The brunette's anger was apparent to those passing by. Anyone who was  
too close got their foot ran over, and those in his way barely got a  
chance to move. Poor Melody Adams thought she had a broken toe, and  
Constantinos Brakus' hatred for the jocks grew even more.

He couldn't care less about his grades. He really couldn't. It was  
just the injustice of it all. He spent hours on that thing only to get  
an F.

Besides, maybe if he got good grades for the year, maybe, maybe his  
mom would let him go and do something that he wants to do. Not stay in  
the house with his brain turning to mush from boredom like she was  
bound to do.

Kirby didn't see where he was going and smacked right into the back of  
someone. He sputtered out a quick insult and moved to get around the  
person he had just attacked, but he was stopped.

"Calm it princess," an unfamiliar voice sounded. Kirby moved his eyes  
up from the hand gripping his wheelchair to the dark arm of leather,  
all the way up to a head of red greasy hair. Vance.

"Whatever," the jock retorted with an eye roll at the nickname he was  
given before he shoved the greaser's hand away. He couldn't roll off  
very far until another greaser approached him. He was pretty sure it  
was Ricky.

"Come on back, Big Mac," he heard Vance call. "I have somethin' I need  
to tell ya."

Kirby only sped up his pace (seriously weirded out at his nickname)  
until he ran into Jimmy Hopkins, who was more than happy to tell the  
greasers to get lost.

"Thanks," Kirby mumbled as they walked past the school and back to the  
dorms, where they were originally headed.

"No problem," Jimmy responded easily with a sniff of his nose. They  
sat in silence on their way to the building. Before Kirby could make  
it to the stairs, though, Jimmy quickly pulled him off to the side.

"Wha-"

"Let's talk."

* * *

**A/N: I feel writer's block coming on for this fic. e.e  
I seriously don't know what to write after this. It's probably gonna be some weird OOC convo that ends up with Kirby having a new love interest. Oooooooo!  
Reviews and suggestions are most definitely welcome. ^^ Don't be shy now...**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry it's so short. It took me the entire week to write this up thanks to no suggestions and not having the slightest idea what to type out. -.-  
Thanks guys.  
Anyways, read, review... enjoy...  
And gimme suggestions.  
(Oh, sorry for Jimmy being so terribly OOC I have the weirdest ways of not being able to write main characters correctly. ._.")**

* * *

"Let's talk."

Kirby stared at the school king with wide eyes.

"I, uh, what?"

His expression stayed the same as Jimmy looked around, absent mindedly  
biting his lip and scratching at his face. This seemed a bit out of  
character for him, Kirby realized. What was he so worked up about?

"Hey," Jimmy started. "Listen, I think I screwed up..."

Kirby cocked his head. Jimmy Hopkins admitting to fucking up? Had hell  
frozen over?

The Ginger sighed. "So, uh... While you were away at the hospital  
after the fire, I..."

Kirby raised an eyebrow to urge him on.

"Okay, listen. I know you like Trent, okay?" Jimmy began to ramble.  
"You like him a lot, so I know I'm being an ultra jerk..."

"Jimmy."

"I hooked Trent and Davis up with eachother."

Kirby's eyes narrowed, as though he didn't believe him. That would  
explain why Davis was kissing Trent. But did he even swing that way?  
Everyone knew about Trent, but Davis?

Kirby bit his thumb nail in thought, staring at Jimmy. His awkward out  
of character-ness had faded away as he studied the jock carefully.

"I didn't think it would last long," Jimmy mumbled after a moment and  
stretched his back. "So, you know, I can tear them apart as easily as  
I put them together. If you want. Because I will."

The brunette contemplated that. He wasn't sure if he did want it. If  
Trent was happy with Davis, then he wouldn't mind if they were  
together, but...

"See you later, then."

Before Jimmy had walked too far away, Kirby stopped him. The Ginger  
turned around expectantly.

"Why?"

Jimmy hesitated before answering.

"Davis asked."

And with that, Jimmy was gone.

* * *

He bumped into yet another person as soon as he had made it to the  
boys dorm, his face immediately meeting someone's butt.

They turned around and Kirby saw Damon squinting down at him. The  
taller jock sidestepped to let Kirby through after he studied him  
carefully.

He rolled into his room and saw Dan throwing a football up into the  
air, then catching it again on its way down as he lie on his bed. He  
sat there in the middle of the room, staring at the football until Dan  
spoke up.

"You miss football Kirby?"

It took a moment for the brunette to answer. "Like nothing else."

Dan's response was to let a small smile creep onto his face. He  
stopped tossing the football and slowly let his arms lay out flat, his  
tight grip on the ball slowly loosening until it hit the floor. Kirby  
jumped at the sudden thump.

"Trent was looking for you."

Kirby gulped. "He was?"

"Yeah. Better go see what he wants."

Kirby studied Dan further before he sped out of his room again and  
into the common room. Why he went there, he didn't know.

Lo and behold, a blonde (ex?)bully was sprawled out on the couch,  
watching the static-ey screen absently. Kirby let his gaze wander  
along Trent. It seemed that everything he laid his eyes on were  
memorized. He knew Trent inside and out.

At least, he thought he knew him inside and out.

Kirby bit his lip and wheeled forward, the blonde's eyes flickering to  
the brunette's, then back to the TV screen. Neither of them moved, and  
Kirby was becoming worried. He knew that pushing Trent away like that  
would make him be moody, but it usually wouldn't be for long...

Trent suddenly shifted so that he was sitting up against the arm of  
the couch and patted the spot next to him. The jock hesitated in  
moving forward, lifting himself up and diving face-first into the  
couch. With the help of Trent's shoulder, he sat up next to the blonde  
and pushed his wheelchair to the side.

"Been lookin' for you baby," Trent spoke up after he switched the  
channel. He snaked an arm around Kirby's shoulders, the brunette  
tensing up in response.

"Not here," Kirby hissed and shrugged off the other's thick arm. He  
crossed his own against his chest and sunk into the couch with a  
slight pout. Trent only gave a small chuckle-snort thing to go with a  
smirk.

"No one's looking," he mumbled, his eyes never leaving the TV as he  
put his arm around the jock's waist, the other one propping his head up.

Kirby twisted himself around to look behind him. It was strange. No  
one was in the hallways. Even Damon had left from where he was  
standing at the front door. Only a few Nerds and non-clique students  
walked by, but no one was associating with the common room whatsoever.

"Strange," Kirby mumbled as he turned back around. Where did everyone  
go?

"So," the blonde next to him started, suddenly turning off the TV and  
turning to the shorter male with a sly grin. "Why don't we have some  
fun?"

Kirby hesitated. "Trent..."

"Kirby..."

He bit his lip and looked behind him.

"But... But what about..."

He hesitated again and shifted his gaze to the floor.

Trent was growing impatient. "Come on, Kirbster," he spoke quietly,  
leaning in to gently kiss the brunette's cheek, which soon became  
flushed red and burning hot.

"Trent," Kirby grunted and shivered slightly as he pushed the (ex?)  
bully away from him. "Trent, what- Trent! What about Davis?"

Trent's eyebrows furrowed and he leaned backwards with a very strange  
look taking place in his expression. "That wasn't some weird dream?"

Kirby shook his head.

Trent's eyebrows stayed furrowed and he started to bite his lip.  
"Babe, I'm sorry..."

Kirby shook his head again and shrugged, looking off to the side.

"Listen, let's not worry about him, alright? He's not in the picture  
right now."

The brunette bit his tongue and said nothing. He let out a short sigh  
and leaned slowly towards the blonde's shoulder, curling up into it.

Of course, he still didn't care if Trent was with Davis or not. Even  
if Jimmy had hooked them up. He and Trent had been done and over with,  
their relationship was put aside...

He didn't care.

Right?

It was still hard though. It was hard to see the person you love so,  
so much with his best friend. And it's not you.

Trent ran his hands through Kirby's hair with a sigh, leaning his head  
back on to the couch. He stared up at the ceiling, though all he could  
focus on was the warm body under his arm.

It seemed like hours that they lie there. It seemed like hours until  
Kirby tentatively leaned up with support from the back of the couch  
and a certain blonde's shoulder and let his breath ghost over Trent's  
lips. It seemed like hours until the larger male finally closed the  
short, yet so long, distance between them after a moment of silent  
understanding, an invisible connector binding their hearts together.

All with a pair of hazel eyes watching them the entire time.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank god for weekends.

It was Saturday and Kirby was lying on his bed, tossing a football  
back and forth to Dan. Kirby couldn't get he and Trent's kiss out of  
his mind.

It made him feel right. It made him feel good. He forgot how wonderful  
it was to kiss that blonde. Every time he replayed it over and over  
again in his mind, he couldn't help but smile. Why had he broken up  
with Trent in the first place?

He makes stupid mistakes. Right.

Soon after the kiss though, the hallways became more lively and Kirby  
quickly backed off. He tried to calm his blush and bite his lips from  
forming a smile, but the more he tried, the harder it was. Trent  
suggested a more secluded place, but before Kirby could get an answer  
out, Damon practically belly-flopped on the couch in between them.  
Trent got angry and left, so Kirby was stuck watching TV with an  
irritated Damon. For whatever reason.

He quietly sighed and gripped the ball tightly before throwing it back  
to Dan. Although it felt like forever when their mouths were  
connected, it felt too short when he looked back on it.

Kirby expected for the football to be thrown back to him, but it never  
came. He stared at Dan, who was staring right back.

"Hey Kirby," the redhead started as he lowered the ball. "Can I talk  
to you about something?"

Kirby raised his brow expectantly. "Yeah, I guess...?"

Dan nodded. "Alright, well..." he paused and looked down, obviously in  
thought. "How... do you know... that..." he shook his head. "What...  
what makes you a homo?"

Kirby's eyes widened and his brows furrowed together. He gulped and  
his skin started to clam up, his heart pounding rapidly. He wasn't  
sure if he was blushing or if his face was drained of color.

"W-what?" he croaked. "How should I know?"

Dan squinted at him. "Were you born with it or-"

"Dan!" Kirby surprised himself with how high pitched his voice was. "I-  
I'm not a homo!"

The redhead shook his head. "It's alright Kirby, I know. You're lucky  
it's me who knows, because all the other jocks would have a fit. Now  
tell me, how?"

Kirby looked down and pressed his lips into a tight line. He blinked a  
few times before he answered. "I like girls too, you know."

"I know," Dan rested his cheek on his hand. "But how'd you know you  
like dudes?"

"I dunno, I mean," Kirby scratched the back of his head nervously,  
indicating that he felt uncomfortable talking about the topic. "It...  
it feels like, I dunno, instinct? If that makes any sense..."

The other jock nodded and stayed quiet for a moment. "You know, you  
and Trent aren't all that bad together."

"Shut up," Kirby groaned and turned to his side. How long did Dan  
know? He had a feeling that someone knew. He knew someone knew. At  
least it was Dan, though. He did have a point. If it was any other  
jock...

But really, how long did he know?

"I've known for a while Kirby," Dan spoke, tossing the football up and  
down, up and down. It was as though he read his mind. "Shame you two  
had to break up."

He did know for a while then. _Shit._

"Dan, can you just back off and stay out of it?" the brunette snapped  
and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands.

"Sure man, sorry," Dan mumbled. They were in an uncomfortable silence,  
with the exception of fighting going on outside their dorm room.

* * *

Kirby cursed whoever pulled the fire alarm.

He was comfortable in his bed. But no, some jerk had to ruin it by  
pulling that alarm.

He was pouting outside, his eyes half-lidded from sleepiness by the  
arch leading to the dorm. Most of the boys waited by the dorm while  
prefects yelled and complained. Ms. Danvers' voice came on the  
intercom and indirectly scolded whoever pulled the alarm.

After everything was calmed down and the boys were allowed back  
inside, Kirby made his way down to the football field instead. It was  
bright out, so the jocks were most likely there to play a game.

On his way there, he was aware that someone had started to follow him.  
He didn't really want to turn and look backwards, since his neck had  
become sore from lying on it wrong. He continued on to the field,  
choking down an uneasy feeling.

He then realized a problem- he couldn't make it up the stairs.

He stopped and sighed, then finally turned around to see who had been  
following him.

Before he could fully see who it was (only a glimpse of a white shirt  
entered his line of sight), his face met a fist.

"I did it!" an annoyingly familiar voice sounded. Kirby swiveled  
around quickly to glower at his attacker.

Hadn't Tom learned that punching Kirby was a terrible idea?!

The brunette was tired of it. He'd been beat up so many times already,  
more so since being put in a wheelchair. He couldn't handle it.

He rushed forward and tackled Tom.

He didn't have much leverage without the use of his legs, barely able  
to sit up on his useless limbs and grab the bully by the collar to  
land several blows to his face.

A nearby prefect pried him off soon after and threw him in his  
wheelchair to drag him to the principal.

Kirby had given Tom another black eye and more bruises to go along  
with the ones he already had.

He didn't care that Crabblesnitch was bitching at him. He was angry.  
He was angry at Tom and all the bullies.

Except for Trent of course.

...If Trent was considered a bully anymore.

When he was finally done being nagged at and was released back into  
the school hallways, he wheeled outside again in hopes of actually  
making it to the football field this time. Without any interruptions.

He needed to blow off some steam.

* * *

**A/N: Review. Suggestions.  
So yeah expect more Kirby action in the future! *waves arms* I need to make him more active. He's a jock, so DUH.  
I think I might end this sometime soon...  
I have a few things that need to happen first, then the ending will happen. Ooooooooo! :D  
But seriously. Review. Suggestions.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:**** I was super excited to upload this. I hope you like it as much as I do, or else it might be weird/awkward/sad... :/  
I see the end approaching...**

* * *

It was apparent that he was pissed.

Every time Kirby threw the football back at Damon, it hit the other  
male with so much force that it almost knocked him flat on his back.  
Where did his anger really come from? Well, the fact that everyone was  
out to get him since he's been weakened and put in a wheelchair.

Every throw hit Damon harder and harder, until he finally did fall in  
his back. Kirby didn't even acknowledge that he fell down and called  
it a day to stop playing with Kirby.

Well fuck.

He stomped (the best he could in a wheelchair) over to the side of the  
gym building and sulked. He waited for someone to pass by that didn't  
look too weakened to take a football from Kirby. Unfortunately for  
him, they were all panting and slouching and ready to just kick back  
and do whatever they did.

It only made Kirby more angry.

He wanted, no, _needed_ to get his frustrations out somehow without  
really hurting himself or making a stupid mistake. If he wasn't in a  
wheelchair, he would have gone and beat someone up, but it's kind of  
hard when you can't evade attacks all that easily and you're slipping  
and sliding and you have to use your arms to move forward, leaving a  
space open for your opponent to attack, therefore knocking you out...

Kirby grumbled angrily to himself as he wheeled towards the parking  
lot with the help of Gord, who had just happened to walk by. He  
suddenly got Troy's attention, his stupid voice ringing throughout the  
lot. Kirby wasn't even sure what he said.

It was probably a warning or a war cry, because Gord took off running  
and Tom and Ethan came out of nowhere. Fucking Tom, man...

Kirby shot daggers at everyone staring at him, yet he sat still. No  
sudden movements around Bullies, he learned from past experience. Just  
wait for Trent to come out...

The Bullies were advancing closer with each passing second, and Kirby  
has thoughts about turning and rolling away. But he stayed where he  
was and slowly crossed his arms. Not all of the Bullies had appeared  
yet anyways.

A sudden thought hit him.

Trent wasn't a Bully anymore.

Shit.

_Abort mission!_ he screamed to himself, breaking the rule of no  
sudden movements by jerking his arms back to his wheels and zooming  
off in the opposite direction. Damn, he was stupid.

He rolled towards the dorm, and didn't really think about the stairs  
as he struggled to roll upwards. He was sure that Tom, Troy, and Ethan  
were following him.

He opened the door to Trent and Davis's room, even though he knew the  
consequences of what happened last time, and slammed the door behind  
him. Fortunately, Davis was only reclining back against the wall his  
bed was against, playing a handheld videogame.

"Heya," Davis spoke without looking up. Kirby took a moment as he  
studied the environment around him.

_What the hell happened here?_

A dresser drawer was pulled open halfway with clothes sticking out of  
it, clothes were thrown across the room, on the closet, on Trent's  
bed, at the end of Davis's bed, on the bookshelf, and even on the  
window sill. ...Was that a condom?

"If you're looking for Trent, he's in town," Davis stated bitterly,  
furrowing his eyebrows at he stared at his screen. Kirby bit his lip  
and nodded, slowly rolling backwards and shutting the door that had  
mysteriously creaked open.

Time to go to town.

* * *

He got Angie to help him wheel around town, since she was on her way  
there as well. Bullworth Town was small enough that Kirby would be  
able to spot him easily. He didn't tell Angie that he was looking for  
him though. She thought it was some sort of weird date.

They stayed silent for the most part, except for the raven haired girl  
asking random questions so shyly Kirby thought that she could get an  
acting career faster than Trent. No way she was actually as shy as  
that...

Eventually it was time for Angie to go back to campus and call her  
mom. But Kirby hadn't found Trent yet, so he stayed behind. He just  
really needed someone to vent to. And he was the only one...

If Kirby was Trent, where would he go? What could he possibly need in  
town?

He brought a thumb nail to his mouth as he stared down at the cement  
sidewalk in thought. The adults passing by snapped at him for being  
right in the way, but he paid them no mind. Every place that popped  
into Kirby's mind was in Old Bullworth Vale. And besides, he could've  
taken too long and Trent would already be back to the dorm.

Knowing Trent, he'd stay up past curfew.

He bribed a Greaser on the street corner to rush him at least to the  
front of the school.

* * *

He made sure to quickly check the front of the dorms and the  
intersection to the dorms, school, and gates. The only student he saw  
was Sheldon.

The first place he checked was the docks, then he struggled along the  
sand when he saw someone under the bridge. It didn't appear to be a  
hobo or a prep, at least not in the very little light he had left of  
the day.

His arms were tense by the time he reached the person, who was  
obviously Trent judging by the way he grinned and how his blue eyes  
shone when he saw Kirby.

The jock crawled off of his wheelchair and plopped beside Trent with a  
sigh. Making sure that no one was around and that they were well  
hidden, he slumped against the blonde's shoulder. He could feel the  
familiar fingers run through his hair as the water lapped against the  
shore. It was so peaceful, Kirby almost forgot about the emotions  
bottled up in his chest. He didn't want to break the silence between  
them.

Instead he shifted so that his knees were against his chest and their  
hips and arms were connected. Trent's hand moved from his hair to his  
hand and held it firmly in between them. The brunette had to suppress  
a smile.

"You come out to find me babe?" the blonde spoke softly as his thumb  
traced the pale knuckles of the hand resting in his own.

"Yeah," Kirby whispered. "I needed to talk."

"Lay it on me, Kirb."

Kirby sighed. "I hate people."

"Come on..."

Kirby chewed on the inside of his cheek before he continued.

"It's like everyone's out to get me. I hate it. I got beat up by the  
Bullies already, then I got attacked by Tom, then a prefect just  
happened to be there when I defended myself..."

"Tom attacked you?" Trent's expression darkened dangerously.

"He just punched me," the jock pointed to his cheek where a small  
bruise was. "But I got payback."

"Fuck..."

They were both silent for a moment. Kirby could feel Trent thinking  
beside him. Now it was time for Trent to be talking to him...

"Don't worry about it, okay?"

Trent snorted. "How can I not? I can't just not worried about random  
attacks my clique... is..." he stopped, biting his lip. His eyes  
softened as he sighed. "You're getting hurt and I don't like it."

Kirby looked around before leaning in close. "Hey..."

When Trent turned, almost uncertain, Kirby pushed himself up to  
connect their mouths like they had on the couch. He held it for a  
second or two before he pulled away.

"If you're so worried about it, stick by me the whole way."

Trent's expression instantly changed to ecstasy. His lips formed into  
a wide grin and his eyes twinkled. "You really mean it, Kirbs?"

The brunette returned his smile and nodded, a blush forming on his  
face. He couldn't really believe that it was happening... again. And  
he was the one who started it! Score one for Kirby!

Trent leaned down to connect them once again, moving his lips against  
the other male's with fervency. The air around them was light, their  
energy swirling around them and engulfing them in euphoria.

_Finally._


	12. Chapter 12

The two flush-faced teenagers made their way back to campus when dusk  
fell upon them. Trent pushed Kirby's wheelchair in blissful silence.  
It just seemed so right.

The next day, though, felt... off.

Kirby awoke earlier than his alarm (that he kept on even on the  
weekends) with a feeling that something was off. The aura of the  
entire dorm just didn't seem right. He didn't know why, he couldn't  
place exactly what...

It was almost like the day the gym caught on fire, he realized. Was  
the dorm burning down? He could hear clearly, his vision was only  
slightly fuzzy, and he smelled no smoke.

Still, he crept out into the hallways after crawling into his  
wheelchair. No one was awake yet, it seemed. But the TV was on.

He wheeled around the corner of the common room and glanced around the  
room, his eyes settling on the dingy couch. No one was on it. Strange...

He sighed and turned to get back into his room, but jumped when he saw  
a person standing directly in front of him. He was way too close.

"Move it, loser!" Kirby hissed and pushed the person to the side.

"Feisty," the other male chuckled. The voice made the brunette freeze  
in his tracks. It sent shivers down his spine.

Kirby turned to look over with a tired glare. He was met with a sharp  
smirk and piercing hazel eyes. He never thought that those two things  
alone could terrify him so much. Yet, he kept on his tough front. He  
would not get into his head, he would not get into his head...

Ted told him and the gang about this guy. He apparently had this grand  
idea, but Kirby had his doubts. The guy was a known sociopath. All he  
did was plot and plan and manipulate everyone into doing his dirty work.

What did Gary Smith want with him?

The taller of the two stepped slowly infront of the other brunette,  
scanning him over closely with that smirk never leaving his face. He  
chuckled more to himself, the hairs on the back of Kirby's neck  
standing up straight as he gulped. Gary terrified him. He wouldn't  
admit that, though.

"Cat got your tongue?" he spoke smoothly with a few taps on his mouth  
with a finger.

"Shut up." Kirby moved shakily to dart past him, but the other male  
caught him by the handles of his wheelchair.

"Why the hurry, friend?" Gary called before spinning Kirby around to  
face him again. "I'm sure you wouldn't mind helping a guy out..."

Kirby raised an eyebrow as he waited. He wouldn't be sucked into his  
schemes, of course not, but it wouldn't hurt to hear what he had to say.

"I already talked to Ted about this," Gary started. "But it's a team  
thing, you see?"

The jock sighed impatiently when the taller made a dramatic pause.  
"Get on with it."

"Right... Well, I heard that the real purpose of Jimmy winning you all  
over was to just use you." His smirk widened. "Can you believe it?  
Then... Then, he'll turn you all against eachother. Stand by as you  
all wreck yourselves. He'll squash you under his shoe like an ant..."

Kirby shook his head. "Whatever man, I don't see what you'd want me to  
do."

"Oh, you have the most important job." He leaned closer, his eyes  
narrowing dangerously. "You're gonna help me make it backfire."

Kirby narrowed his eyes as well. Make it all backfire? And how exactly  
would he do that? Not that he wanted to, because Jimmy wouldn't  
possibly do that... (Would he?)

Gary leaned backwards, his dangerous eyes and dangerous smirk  
intensified. "If you're in, I'll tell you how."

The jock chewed on his lip. He wouldn't get manipulated by Gary, no,  
but... He had doubts about both him _and_ Jimmy. The kid just walked  
in and got all the cliques tucked and cozy under his thumb, what else  
could he do with them?

"Alright," he decided. "What do I have to do?"

* * *

When Gary had finally finished telling him the plan, he went back to  
his dorm room and thought hard while he lie down in his bed. He wasn't  
sure how it was going to work. He would easily be caught, he was in a  
wheelchair for goodness sakes! He couldn't just slip in, the slip back  
out without seeming suspicious. Perhaps he could get one of them to  
come and pick it all up somewhere that wouldn't raise any suspicion?

It made Kirby rub his hands together anxiously, and when Dan awoke and  
saw how Kirby was he immediately knew something was off. Fetal  
position, fingers clasped together tightly pressed to his lips, and  
eyes darting around, searching the desk for answers. It wasn't right.  
Kirby shouldn't be like that. After almost 4 years of knowing the guy,  
he would spot when something was up from 5 miles away.

The redhead was careful not to rush too quickly or startle him and  
risk getting a punch in the face when he stumbled over to his bed to  
see what his buddy was up to. He slowly crouched down in front of his  
face, waving a hand in front of his dark mahogany gaze.

"Dan."

Dan jumped from how suddenly Kirby spoke. "K-Kirby."

"I'm going out."

The brunette quickly hopped up into his wheelchair and grabbed some  
grey slacks and his usual long sleeved shirt before he wheeled into  
the bathroom to get changed. He didn't usually have a problem changing  
in front of Dan (because of all the times he changed in the locker  
room with the guys), but ever since Gary told him the plan and he's  
been fretting over it, his paranoia traveled on to his modesty.

After a few minutes of struggling, he managed to wheel outside and  
spotted a certain you-know-who smoking a cigarette to the right of the  
archway. The blonde caught his attention by simply raising an arm,  
which Kirby obediently rolled over to.

Trent grinned down at him, exhaling smoke before stomping his  
cigarette on the ground under his shoe. The smaller male coughed  
dramatically when the scent filled his nostrils and received quiet  
chuckles from his partner.

"You're up early," the brunette choked out, coughing hard from his  
chest, his eyes watering.

"Nah, you're just out late. It's 11, you know."

_Holy shit._

3 and a half hours of thinking.

Pure thinking.

How in the hell can a _Jock_, of all people, manage to even do that?

The world may never know.

Apparently, Kirby's expression was so goddamn hilarious that the  
blonde began laughing rather loudly.

"C'mon, babe, let's walk," Trent giggled and took the wheelchair  
handles. "Or, well, I'll walk. You just sit back and enjoy the ride."

Kirby shook his head and sighed, but complied and sunk into his chair  
as best as he could. Wheelchairs weren't exactly made for sinking  
comfortably into, after all. At first they're comfy, but then they  
eventually get boring and hurt.

"Wanna go back under the docks again?"

Kirby scratched his cheek. "Think there'll be any Preps?"

"Most likely. I can scare 'em off though, just for you." Trent flashed  
a grin, though the brunette he was pushing couldn't see it. If he  
could see it, though, he'd be both blind and a paraplegic.

"Well," Kirby paused. "I guess, if there's nowhere else to go."

"Right," Trent nodded. "To the beach."

* * *

The two sat like they had before, their hips close, their shoulders  
brushing, and their hands pressed tightly together. There weren't any  
Preps close enough to the docks to see them, thankfully. The closest  
were Gord and Parker playing frisbee, but then they eventually left.

"Hey," Trent started, looking down at the other male for a response.  
"Think you'll come out any time soon? You know, from the closet?"

Kirby groaned. "I thought we went over this already..."

"Yeah, but maybe you changed your mind."

"Well, no, I haven't thought about it... But Dan knows." He had  
muttered the last part quietly.

"Dan knows?" Trent's mouth twitched like he was trying to keep from  
smiling. "Why not tell everyone else then? You know, so you aren't  
being unfair and letting only one person know..."

"No! I-I can't... I mean, I'm off the football team already, but I got  
lucky when Ted I could still hang out with him and the other guys.  
Imagine what they'd think if I was... If I was a homo..."

Trent nodded as he took this information in. "Well, you are a homo...  
But Dan's understanding. He doesn't hate you, right? What have you got  
to lose?"

Kirby raised his thumb to his mouth, only for it to be lowered by the  
blonde beside him.

"Don't worry baby. I just think it would get a lot of things out of  
the way if you told everyone." He planted a short kiss to his cheek.  
"Besides, if anyone gives you trouble, I can mess 'em up for you."

The jock sighed in frustration. "I dunno. Maybe I'll tell one person  
at a time. Don't rush me, dammit."

The blonde chuckled sharply, almost as if he was frustrated, and  
backed away from the other. "Take too long and I'll tell everyone  
myself-"

Kirby leapt up and smacked Trent on the back of the head with his  
palm. Hard. "Don't you _dare_, Northwick."

The blonde's eyes darkened dangerously when he looked back to his  
partner, the corners of his mouth twitching again, but more from  
anger. Slowly, but quick enough to catch him off guard, he took Kirby  
down into the sand. He leaned in close and pinned down his wrists.  
Kirby immediately froze, his breath catching in his throat, his lips  
quivering as Trent stayed dead silent above him with the same look in  
his eyes.

_Oh, god, what the fuck did I just do..._

* * *

**A/N:**** Hooray for Gary! :D I think I'll add him in a few more chapters... Maybe...  
Oh Treeeeent you're hurting your hubby wat r u doin**

**Anyways, uh, I'm gonna change up the summary a bit. :I So yeah.  
Hope you enjoyed and stuff.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:**** I am so sorry that you had to wait for this piece of crap. I hate this chapter. I honestly hate it. The ending was rushed and I was tired when I wrote it. I had no motivation to change it. I have no motivation to continue, nor do I have any idea of what I'm doing. I've been busy as well, and I'm pretty stressed out. Having to update this isn't helping because I have _no idea what I'm fucking doing.  
_Sorry guys, but there probably won't be an update next week unless I can figure out what I'm gonna do. Honestly, this should've ended a while ago but I made it longer for all of you... And look at what happened.**

**And finally, it's my birthday today. *eats cake alone***

* * *

Kirby's mouth continued to twitch and quiver, his breath coming out in  
tiny, short puffs as Trent looked him over. The brunette was scared  
out of his mind. He couldn't think straight with an intense, dark,  
blue gaze boring into the windows of his soul. And what really scared  
him was how much he was hurting him and how he probably wasn't even  
aware of the marks he was making on the skin of Kirby's wrists. The  
brunette didn't remember his partner being _that_ violent.

"T-Trent," he squeaked, the grip on his wrists tightening by the  
second. "You're- you're hurting me-!"

The blonde seemed to snap out of whatever he was doing, as the dark  
look was replaced with something that mirrored fear, pulling back  
abruptly. Kirby sat up slowly and balanced himself on the side of the  
docks as he rubbed his wrists. He watched as Trent stood up and  
gripped his hair harshly, tugging at it and grumbling to himself.

"I knew I shouldn't have-"

Kirby sighed and looked down to his hands, wincing at the bruises  
forming there. Yeah, he probably shouldn't've smacked Trent on the  
head like that, but he usually would just chuckle and do something  
weird like hug his arm. Not freaking tackle him in the sand and nearly  
murder him.

"God, Kirby, are you okay?" Trent finally kneeled down to check his  
boyfriend's wrists gently. "Jesus, I'm sorry..."

"Yeah, I'm fine," the Jock replied curtly, snapping his hands back to  
cradle them against his chest. "What the Hell was that, Trent? What  
the Hell man?"

The ex-Bully leaned back on his heels and bit his lip. "I-I don't  
know... I honestly don't know..."

Kirby sighed lightly and looked down to the sand where he was  
previously being pinned down. The male next to him stayed still and  
silent. The air around them was unsettling and awkward. If anyone were  
to walk by, they'd probably suffocate and die. Well, not that extreme,  
but pretty close. The only reason the two teenagers didn't, though,  
was because they were so used to it. So used to the tense awkwardness.

"I'm sorry," Trent whispered his apology again and finally slumped  
back into the sand on his rear. He brushed some of his hair back while  
looking at Kirby sadly, still chewing on his lip.

"I know," the brunette responded, yet he didn't move. He eventually  
sighed and stopped rubbing his wrists in favor of crawling back into  
his wheelchair. The blonde scrambled up after him to help push him  
along. At least Kirby didn't mind that he pushed him in his  
wheelchair...

"I can push myself."

_Nevermind..._

"O-okay," the ex Bully breathed as he watch his partner roll off with  
slight struggle in the sand.

_God, I messed up big time..._

* * *

Kirby leapt off of his wheelchair and into his bed as soon as he  
entered his dorm room. He didn't know why, but he was exhausted, even  
if it was only 12 in the afternoon. Dan was out and about, and he  
could faintly hear Troy's annoying-ass voice taunting a Nerd (that  
sounded a lot like Fatty), who came back with a quick-witted gay  
retort. To which Troy had a meltdown about and began stomping  
everywhere until Ethan got him to settle down.

Bullies were stupid.

So goddamn stupid.

He groaned into his pillow and expected some kind of answer from  
anyone, anything, anywhere, anytime... An answer to something. An  
answer to a question he didn't know was being asked. He just needed  
some kind of answer.

He groaned again into his pillow and rolled over on to his back and  
yawned into the empty room. He didn't really have anything to do at  
that point. No makeup work, but he wouldn't do it if he did have some  
anyways, Dan was doing whatever it is that he does, and the Bullies  
were having some sort of family reunion in the hallways. If he were to  
show his face outside of his room, he would definitely die.

...He could work on that mission for Gary.

But he still didn't know how it worked.

He groaned again, but not into his pillow.

And that sociopath expected for him to do it within the time he was  
given with no questions. Wouldn't he know that Kirby couldn't.  
Fucking. Do it. In. A. Wheelchair. God. Damnit?

Probably not.

None the less, he hopped back up into his wheelchair again anyways. He  
would just have to smush himself against the wall and evade Ethan over  
there and quickly _sprint out the door like a motherfucker._

_Yes, yes, good plan Kirby..._

He attempted to put the plan in motion, but he barely managed to get  
past Ethan. Fucking ninjas, always being all the way on the other side  
of the room...

The brunette inhaled the strong scent of Bullworth when he made it  
outside and let it all out in yet another groan.

God, how was he going to make this work...

How was he going to make this godforsaken plan work?


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:**** Sorry I couldn't update last time guys, but here's a new chapter! Hooray for new characters! I'm still developing him so he might be a little awkward. You'll know who when you read it. I sense new pairings...**

**So after reading every single character's profile on the Bully wikia (yes, _every_ character), I learned that Kirby has turbulent relationships with his teammates. Especially Ted. What I did in the chapter with Ted is so out of character I just want to go into a ditch and cry.**

**Well, it's my fanfiction, but I'll try not to let it happen again.**

**ALSO I would like to mention that yes the bike shop owner is named Tobias, but let's disregard him. And shoutout to for all the ideas. Thank you my dearest! ^^ Enjoy the chapter everyone...**

* * *

Kirby ran several scenarios through his head as he wheeled himself  
along the sidewalk towards Bullworth Town. He went along carefully,  
yet quickly. It was complicated, as he didn't want attention drawn to  
himself, but he wanted to get to his destination fast enough so people  
wouldn't be suspicious of him moving so slowly.

Being in a wheelchair was harder than it seemed.

He sighed and pushed the scenarios to the side and instead went down a  
mental checklist. The first and probably the easiest thing was to get  
a certain Greaser's attention. However, he couldn't just waltz in and  
yell his news... Which was fake, of course.

Then the rats. They could be the hardest, but breaking and entering  
would be even harder for being in a wheelchair. So rats would be next.  
Now, getting live rats safely inside a box and hauling it to the next  
town over definitely didn't seem very helpful. But he'd find a way to  
manage one way or another.

Then, of course, the breaking and entering. The place was filled with  
(very powerful) guys from the early hours of the morning to the dead  
of the night. How he'd get those things... He didn't know. He'd need  
to think that through a bit.

Kirby sighed as he entered the underpass to New Coventry. He looked  
around in hopes of finding just the right person, at just the right  
spot...

Then the plan would unfold.

* * *

Trent mentally kicked himself.

He was so stupid. So stupid.

He couldn't control himself, could he? He was so used to laying the  
smackdown when he was provoked that, from reflex, he attacked his own  
boyfriend. He attacked Kirby! He hurt him! He scared him!

He was so busy brooding over such a stupid mistake he made (which was  
usually Kirby's job) that he didn't register when his foot hit the  
curb and he ran straight into a tree. A car rolling by slowed down  
slightly before it sped off again. He grumbled at the car and made his  
way on back to campus while rubbing his forehead. And, of course,  
watching where he was going.

He wandered into of the direction of the parking lot but stopped and  
immediately turned the other way. He went back around the way the  
library was and to the football field instead. The Jocks didn't  
completely hate him. Hopefully.

After flipping off a Non-Clique and spitting on a Preppie's shoe, he  
was finally able to settle down on the bleachers at the field. He  
somewhat felt sorry for the meatheads, being run so hard by Mr.  
Burton... Thank god he was expelled.

He rested his hand on his palm as his pale eyes roamed the group of  
boys run along the field and do various exercises. Eventually Mr.  
Burton's shrill barks had been tuned out as the sun warmed Trent's  
back, a wave of sudden sleepiness allowing him to let his eyes flutter  
shut. He snapped them back open though, when he heard footsteps making  
their way up the bleachers. Now, who the hell was that?

It was a medium sized male, only slightly shorter than him, with pitch  
black hair combed over to the side. One of his almond shaped eyes was  
a medium green, the other a dark yellow with a small portion of green  
at the bottom of the iris. His nose was sharp but also round at the  
same time and his mouth was thin and twitching constantly. He had on a  
black Letterman jacket, but it had a bright green R instead of the dim  
Bullworth B. A navy blue t-shirt was underneath that, with a pair of  
dark slacks and slightly worn Vans sneakers. He was obviously a new  
student, because out of all the people he's bullied (which was a lot),  
he had never seen that person before. It was strange, though, as it  
was so close to summer.

The male stopped walking when he reached Trent and stared for a  
moment, his mouth quivering and twitching. It took a moment, but he  
shot his hand out and took a smile to his lips.

"Tobias Rivera," he spoke with a deep, smooth voice. "Or Toby, for  
short."

Trent smirked and took the other male's hand, shaking it lightly. On  
most occasions like that, he would endlessly taunt the other person  
until they ran away in (hopefully) tears, but, not only was he a to-be  
Jock, he had another feeling about the kid. Kirby would probably  
disapprove if he put down his new, uh, "teammate".

"Trent," he replied as smoothly as Tobias, his smirk turning into a  
grin to match the other's expression.

"Are you with the football team down there?" Tobias inquired with a  
nod of his head towards the football field after taking a seat. The  
blonde shook his head and leaned back on the short wall behind him.

"Just observing," he informed with a smack of his lips. They both sat  
in silence for a moment until Tobias stood up and trotted down the  
bleachers towards Mr. Burton. He apparently wasn't going anywhere too  
far away, since he left his bag next to the ex Bully.

After a few words to the gym teacher that Trent couldn't hear, Tobias  
bounded back up the bleachers to slump down onto the seat, rubbing his  
hands together slowly. As Trent watched him from the corner of his  
eye, he appeared to be watching the team intently. So intently that  
one of the football players looked up and got another one's attention.  
Mr. Burton screamed that they quit slacking off.

The raven haired male continued to dart his multicolored eyes all  
around the football field, lost in his own space and mind. Trent  
merely chuckled. Tobias Rivera wasn't gonna get far with the Jocks, he  
could see that already.

* * *

Without warning, he was pushed on his side into the dirt path, sliding  
out of his chair with a loud thud. Cracking knuckles popped in the  
thick air above him and he waited for the worst to come.

He knew it was a complete mistake to go and tell Johnny Vincent  
himself, he should've told one of his goons instead to deliver the  
news. But when he was pulled to the side of an alleyway roughly, he  
didn't think of the consequences and did it anyways. Saying that  
Johnny was pissed was an understatement. He was livid. His heart  
pumped fury through his veins.

And he was the one who it was being all taken out on.

Rule number one about Johnny Vincent: never tell him his girlfriend is  
cheating on him with the Townies directly to him, face to face. The  
result is serious injury and possibly death.

Kirby didn't even try to fight back. He knew it was useless. Johnny  
was a thousand pound fighting machine powered by rage and Kirby was  
just the test subject. He only let out complaints when he couldn't  
contain them anymore, but his breathing was something he couldn't  
control. It was quick, it was loud, and he could barely hear it over  
the sound of the throbbing in his head as a swift kick was landed to  
it on its way to his shoulder. He allowed his eyes to close and pray  
to the sweet heavens that he would survive it. Without having a  
meltdown and crying like an idiot and making a fool out of himself.

When Johnny was finally finished and calmed down with the help of a  
Greaser or two, he ran off running down the street. Kirby thanked the  
sweet heavens, but then took it back when another pair of shoes  
clicked in front of him.

His eyes were only half lidded, bruised and swollen, so he couldn't  
see very well. However, he knew whatever was propping him up against a  
building and lifting him up into his wheelchair with surprisingly  
gentle hands was a Greaser.

He closed his eyes again as the person pushed him along New Coventry  
after his stupid stupid mistake. It wasn't even a surprise anymore.

He did protest when he was being dragged to the infirmary. It looked  
more like he was having a seizure while he was dancing while  
sleepwalking, but it did stop the Greaser in his tracks.

"Don't... Not there..." he mumbled and squirmed in his seat in search  
for comfort.

"Where am I supposed to put ya?" the Greaser spoke and he pushed the  
wheelchair closer to the side of the building. "I can't be seen with  
ya, you know."

Kirby huffed. Then why help him? He didn't want to go to the  
infirmary, because his mom would be notified. And oh sweet heavens may  
Johnny Vincent survive the wrath of a mother bear. And if it was  
Kirby's mother bear, not even the sweet heavens could help Johnny.

The Jock tried to explain that to the Greaser who was, upon further  
inspection, Vance. Vance was a strange one, he was.

Vance seemed to ponder that and decided that his leader's safety came  
first. Besides, if Johnny somehow miraculously survived, every Greaser  
would get lashed out at, innocent or not.

So they turned around and went to a place that Vance could go over his  
wounds before he dumped him off back at school.

The redhead, unfortunately, found more gashes and broken bones than he  
would've liked. But he said that when he gets back to school and to  
the nurse, that he should say he fell down the stairs at Harrington  
house on his wheelchair, and that Derby Harrington pushed him down,  
all the other preps pushed him down the remaining ones.

Despite his pain, Kirby managed a short smile.

So they went back to the school in silence. Vance wasn't caught and  
Kirby wasn't asked any questions when he wheeled through the school  
grounds. The nurse shook her head and tended to his injuries. She did  
believe the story, however, and Dr. Crabblesnitch called all the  
Preppies to his office.

While Nurse MacRae was painfully cleaning up gushing blood and fixing  
his broken bones, he added added one more thing to his mental  
checklist: avoid Trent Northwick until the wounds heal.


	15. Chapter 15

Kirby thanked Nurse MacRae half heartedly when he left her room and  
insulted her under his breath when the door slammed shut. He looked  
along the hallways and, with sore arms, he travelled outside.

The first thing he noticed when the double doors shut behind him was  
the menacing glare from Gord. He just stood there with his arms  
crossed and glowered. The Jock stared momentarily before he noticed a  
few more Preps step up beside him. He could nearly feel the daggers  
and/or fireballs being shot at his back. Well hey, it was better than  
having the Greasers on his ass. Johnny Vincent was already after him  
for delivering the news that Lola was with the Townies.

He wheeled back down towards the dorms with a short sigh, ignoring the  
Preppies' stares. They could be awfully creepy sometimes.

He got a Non-Clique student to help him up the stairs and flopped to  
his bed as soon as he got in his room. No one was inside, which meant  
that Dan was still at practice. Wonderful. Then he could just sleep  
off his cuts and bruises and broken bones. Wonderful...

* * *

Tobias got weirder and weirder by the moment it seemed. Trent saw the  
way he stared intently at the team, unblinking. Well, it wasn't all  
that intense, but he did stare as if he were hypnotized. Once practice  
was over, however, he immediately grabbed his bag and shot up from his  
seat. He gave the blonde male beside him a crooked grin and a half  
wave goodbye. He then practically jumped off the side of the  
bleachers, missing a Luis Luna landing by a hair.

Trent followed him from the shadows towards the gym, where the raven  
haired male bounced slightly as he watched everyone enter the  
building. After they were all inside, he followed after them. He  
repeated the process with the locker rooms, but got pushed out by Bo  
Jackson.

Tobias rushed up the stairs instead and walked in circles around  
Trent. The blonde stood in the center of the gym, watching him for a  
moment before leaving the building. Toby continued to circle around  
him until his attention was turned to Mr. Burton. The ex Bully used  
that time window to escape to somewhere far away.

Maybe he'd pay a visit to Kirby.

* * *

He was just wandering off to the land of sleep and delicious poundcake  
until someone left four knocks on his door. He almost considered  
getting up but instead shouted at the person to go away.

Trent whined on the other side of the wood.

Kirby cursed under his breath as he heard the doorknob jiggle. Thank  
god he locked it or else he would be bombarded with questions and  
worried for. He didn't want someone to be worried about him... Look at  
where it got Trent- expelled.

"Come _on_ Kirbster," the blonde knocked again. He didn't sound as  
annoyed as he usually would at that point. Kirby rolled over to his  
side and sighed gently. He'd just ignore him for then and deal with  
him after his wounds heal.

Eventually Trent left in a huff, leaving the room mostly in silence.  
Troy was bullying Fatty yet again. There was the gay taunt. And then  
the screams. Ninja Ethan to the rescue...

Afterwards, an eerie silence crept across the dorm. The short amount  
of the stillness quickly lulled Kirby into a well deserved napping time.

Not soon after, he woke up to his doorknob jiggling and rattling  
noisily. He peered out of his eyelids, which had become less swollen  
due to medicine and ice, to watch Dan jump on his bed with a loud  
groan after he slammed the door shut.

"Kirby, guess what," Dan yawned. He didn't wait for an answer to  
continue. "There's gonna be a new guy on the team."

"To replace me?" the brunette snorted in reply, shifting to his back.

"I wouldn't say _replace_..." the redhead squinted unsurely. "But he's  
taking up your place."

"Same thing Dan."

"Whatever dude!"

A silence followed as the redheaded Jock turned to his side.

"Gonna give me the details?"

"Huh?"

"Who is he?"

Dan blinked for a moment.

"I haven't really seen him or anything. I only saw him staring at us  
during practice. He's creepy."

"Not as creepy as your mom," Kirby shot back and slowly turned to his  
other side as Dan processed what he said.

"Shut up man! What the heck was that?"

"What the heck is your mom?"

"Kirby, dude, quit it, that's annoying."

Dan glared over at Kirby with his arms crossed and his eyebrows  
narrowed. The brunette merely grinned until the other looked away  
while suppressing the urge to another "your mom" joke. Another awkward  
silence, and Kirby was tempted to go back to sleep again.

The redhead eventually got up to go to the bathroom or something, and  
within that time period he did end up entering the land of dreams and  
poundcake.

* * *

Kirby was still in a bad mood from when he pinned him down in the  
sand. He apologized and recognized his mistake, why was he angry at  
him? Trent could honestly say he didn't understand his boyfriend  
sometimes.

He groaned quietly as he walked down the hallway, pushing a Nerd  
roughly into the wall. Davis looked up at him when he swung the door  
open and slammed it shut.

"He's still angry at me," the blonde sighed after he flopped face down  
on his bed. Davis cocked an eyebrow and waited for him to give some  
sort of explanation.

Trent turned over. "I mean, I apologized and shit, shouldn't we be  
cool now?"

The brunette stared at him, his eyebrow still cocked. "Why are you  
asking me, man? Ask him or something." He slid down on his bed to get  
a better view of his videogame.

Trent groaned loudly into his pillow. And again. And again. He  
continued to groan until he was bored with it. All that was left to be  
heard was clicking of buttons, the quiet sound of a character's  
"hyaa"s, and the occasional sigh from the brunette on the other side  
of the room.

* * *

Later that night, Kirby woke up in the middle of the night like he had  
last time. And yet again, he travelled out into the common room. And  
yet again, the TV was on and no one was on the couch- actually, there  
was a figure lying sideways on the cramped cushions. Their head was  
resting on their hand, elbow on the arm of the sofa, and channels  
clicking from the hand poised at the waist. Just by studying the  
figure further, the hairs on the back of his neck stood stiff.

The figure abruptly turned off the TV and left the room in stillness  
and darkness, pausing a moment to practically leap from the couch.  
Kirby took in the full frame of Gary Smith from what little moonlight  
was coming from the windows- an admittedly very pissed off looking  
Gary Smith.

"I guess I can't trust you for these things, can I?" the elder hissed,  
his almost glowing eyes narrowed and darkened dangerously. The Jock  
could only gulp. "I gave you three simple tasks. _Three_. And you went  
and screwed up the first, even possibly the easiest one!"

The shorter brunette blinked slowly at the fuming teenager. He was  
slightly afraid to breath. When he did, he made sure to drag it out so  
it wouldn't be so audible in the completely silent room.

After Gary finished his pacing, he turned back and whipped a finger in  
his face. "I am honestly disappointed." His sarcasm had come back, but  
his eyes were still narrowed. "I am disappointed that I chose someone  
who didn't meet my expectations. I thought you would be smarter," he  
spat, closing in on Kirby's face like a predator. He nearly flung  
himself backwards and began to pace once more.

"Listen," after more pacing, the taller came back to talk to the Jock  
again. "One more chance, alright? But if you blow it- I swear to  
whatever god thing you worship-..."

Gary began grumbling and running his hands through his hair again.  
Kirby could only make out "plummet drastically" and "no good little  
shits".

"One more chance, Olsen," Gary warned darkly, a single finger taking  
deadly aim at the other male's face. And with that, he briskly walked  
away. Kirby could only sit in his wheelchair in silence, afraid that  
if he made a wrong move Gary Smith would come back to swallow him whole.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:**** If you haven't read this yet and saw another update for this in your inbox, don't worry. I just fixed the formatting so people can read this on mobile without two lines of text then a space, or on the PC you can easily identify paragraphs.**

**Anyhow, 2 or 3, maybe 4 more chapters before the ending!**

**Enjoy and review!**

* * *

Kirby went to bed uneasy that night. Not only from an everlasting fear  
of Gary Smith, but from the way his body ached when his position  
didn't agree in the slightest way with his limbs.

He barely managed to catch a few hours of sleep before his alarm woke  
him. That combined with pure exhaustion caused his head to pound  
obnoxiously and he almost considered skipping classes that day. He  
told himself, though, he wouldn't give his pain the satisfaction of  
quitting. Even though he took much longer to get dressed and almost  
passed out as he climbed up into his wheelchair that one time...

By lunch he was ready to skip Math with fatass Mr. Hattrick and just  
get at least an hour or two of well deserved sleep. He really wasn't  
in good condition, even a blind person could see that.

Instead he decided to sneak by the football field to watch Gym. He  
could honestly say he didn't miss it, nor practice for that matter...  
Coach ran them too hard- and for what? The Bullhorns always lost  
anyways.

But he still watched out of Mr. Burton's line of sight by the  
bleachers and pathway to the observatory. He attempted to let his  
muscles and head relax despite the loud sounds pounding through his  
ears.

He finally looked across the field to actually see everyone on the  
grass. If there was some guy replacing him, why not see him in action?  
He should at least be somewhere near Kirby's level if he were to  
"replace"_ him_.

The Jock (although, from the lack of hanging out with them, he wasn't  
sure he would be classified as one anymore) blinked a bruised eye in  
attempt to clear the blurriness. It didn't seem to help. In fact, it  
only made it worse.

He sighed and slumped back into his chair. At least he wasn't stuck in  
Math with a class full of idiotic gimps throwing random shit across  
the room as Mr. Hattrick made copies. And anyways, Trent was in Math  
with him.

He sighed deeply, again, to himself. Class was nearly over, so maybe  
he could meet the new guy. And he just wanted to be in Dan's company,  
at least. He could've waited until he went to the dorm but he just  
didn't want to move.

It was Kirby's cue to wheel out into plain view when Burton dismissed  
everyone. Casey almost noticed him immediately and ran over to chat  
with him. Kirby didn't say much except for asking for help up the  
stairs. He did nod, however, when the blonde went on about a girl or  
something...

But anyhow, Kirby met up with Dan outside of the gymnasium doors. The  
redhead gave him a smile and a quick nod. They walked along in the  
direction of the fountain, but something caught Dan's eye. He told the  
brunette to hold up as he pushed over a taller male with black hair.  
His raised eyebrows and slight grin made him look rather goofy.

"This," Dan announced. "Is Toby."

Toby held out a hand with a growing grin after Dan had patted him on  
the back roughly.

"Or Tobias, if you want," Toby included. Kirby nodded and shook his  
hand lightly.

"So you used to be on the team?" Tobias inquired after a slight  
moment, hopping from one foot to the other, his hands constantly in  
and out of his jacket.

"Yeah," Kirby spoke softly, almost nonchalantly, with a side of his  
mouth inching to the side.

Tobias looked up and down to the other's legs and then to his face. He  
stopped hopping and began to wring his hands instead. "What happened?"

Kirby's mouth crept further to the side until it was almost pushing  
off of his face. A tense and awkward silence filled the air and caused  
both the redhead and the raven haired male to shift uncomfortably.

"Fire," Kirby finally decided and moved his arm to scratch the back of  
his neck. Another tense silence followed as Kirby looked on. He didn't  
seem to feel the awkwardness.

"So," Dan finally chimed in. "I guess I'll just leave you two to get  
acquainted..."

The brunette watched as his friend slowly inched away, then finally  
shuffled quickly over to the fountain area. Tobias began to slightly  
hop up and down again, his gaze flickering around his surroundings.

No one moved, and no one spoke. Even the shorter Jock started to feel  
the thick air jab into his skin.

But finally, Tobias couldn't stand staying still any longer and nearly  
sprinted towards the fountain after motioning Kirby to follow him.

"So," the taller male grinned taking a seat on the fountain. "Tell me  
more about yourself."

* * *

No matter where he looked, he just couldn't seem to find his boyfriend.

Now, Kirby had always been tricky to find for Trent. He was like the  
master of stealth. Whenever the blonde did find him it was either from  
pure luck or actually asking a big and scary football player. (At least, before the gym incident...)

But he just could _not_ find him.

He picked his lock to check his room and the bathroom in there, the  
school building, the gyms, football field, behind the bleachers, the  
class he was supposed to be in himself (Math) and even in town. But he  
could not find him. Damn it Kirby!

His mood had shifted from sour to completely rotten. It was like the  
brunette was _trying_ to avoid him. He didn't know why. He apologized  
and everything. He _l__oved_ Kirby. But he just didn't seem to  
understand...

Trent sighed lowly as he entered the school gates. It was turning dusk  
and the air was surprisingly becoming more frigid as the minutes  
passed. Nights should be hotter than that, he thought, it was summer  
after all.

He glared at a staring Nerd, while hunching over to protect himself  
from the chilly air. The Nerd seemed to feel his mood and backed off  
instead of instigating him.

He trudged on into the dorm, ignoring the racket and commotion and  
made a beeline for Kirby's door. He didn't bother in knocking, he  
simply swung the wood against the wall and waltzed in like it was his  
own room.

Kirby, Tobias, and Dan were in the room. That was the first thing he  
noticed. Kirby was on his bed with his knees drawn to his chest, as if  
he were protecting himself. Tobias was next to him, his legs crossed  
and his head resting on his hands, elbows on knees. Dan was on his own  
bed and leaning against the wall. The three boys fell silent when the  
blonde entered the room. Kirby attempted to hide his panic.

Trent slowly closed the door behind him. Toby grinned at him as usual,  
but Dan glanced him over unsurely while Kirby avoided his gaze.

"It hurts me to find out I wasn't invited," the ex Bully ground out.

The tallest Jock's smile dropped slightly and he looked between the  
other two. The redhead sunk into his cushions, the brunette turned  
further away.

There was more silence before Trent moved. He stepped forward, then  
backwards. He turned around, pointed at the three of them, stepped  
towards Kirby, then finally went out the door.

He didn't seem to notice the longing fear in his boyfriend's eyes.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:**** I have confirmed that there will be 3 more chapters after this! If you're lucky, I might even write an epilogue.  
****So, if you have any requests I will take them. One-shot or multi-paragraph, as long as I'm actually able to work with them. Refer to my bio in the requests section if you wanna know more...  
****If you might have any ideas for this fic, however, I'm gonna have a hard time inserting them because I already have everything planned out.**

**Oh, the suspense in this one! Anyways, enjoy and don't forget to review! But seriously. Review.**

* * *

The room was left in an eerie, uncomfortable silence as soon as the  
door slammed shut. Tobias shifted slightly and looked between Dan and  
Kirby slowly. His mouth twitched and, when no one seemed to want to  
talk any time soon, he stood up from the bed.

"I'll see you guys later, okay?" the Jock mumbled with an awkward  
wave. The other two males nodded and watched as he left the room.

Kirby flopped onto his mattress with a groan a few moments after the  
door shut again. Dan let out an audible puff and sunk into his bed as  
well.

"Help me with this Geography homework," the brunette muttered about  
five minutes later, yet he made no move to get up. The redhead peered  
at him with half lidded eyes.

"No."

Kirby glared at him and threw the geography textbook across the room  
to him. It landed on Dan's legs with a thump.

"Why meeee?" Dan moaned as he picked the book up, opening up the  
marked pages.

Kirby said nothing, instead choosing to awkwardly crawl to his  
friend's side.

* * *

Although he went to bed comfortably that night, it didn't keep him  
from waking up repeatedly about every hour. By the time his alarm  
blared through the room, he had dark, noticeable circles under his  
eyes and his head was pounding again. Not only that, but his body  
throbbed and he just felt exhausted.

He still managed to get up and take a shower before Dan (even going to  
the extreme and _screaming_ at his roommate), he still managed to get  
dressed without passing out, and he still managed to make it to Art  
without being truant.

Apparently he looked so horrible that Ms. Phillips pulled him aside  
during class to check on him. (Of course, I wouldn't blame her- with  
the bruises and raccoon eyes and jacked up hair- he looked like the  
walking dead.) He told her he was fine after repeated promises to keep  
him safe and "if [he's] being bullied, report it to [her] immediately".

He was ready to skip Gym by the time lunch time came. Again. Not that  
he could really participate, aside from throwing footballs to his  
teammates or something.

He sighed as he made his way towards the football field. He wanted  
nothing more than to go back to the dorm, curl up into his bed, and  
sleep until he got the rest he needed. But his mind was set on  
finishing the day first.

He was smacked out of his thoughts, quite literally, and looked up at  
green and yellow eyes. Tobias grinned crookedly down at him, watching  
Kirby's face flush as he looked down, muttering quiet apologies.

"Hey, it's no problem," the taller male assured the other. Kirby bit  
his lip and sighed. He continued to look down until Tobias spoke again.

"Would you care to join me in a stroll?"

Kirby looked up in slight confusion at the sudden new accent the boy  
had, but agreed after remembering what the taller had told him about  
being from Australia.

Kirby and Tobias walked from the gym to the fountain, soon enough  
through the school and back to the gym when classes started. Tobias,  
however, didn't seem like he was intent on going to gym.

They sat in the brush against the pool building, by the trash can.  
Tobias began inching closer and whenever the brunette looked over the  
other Jock was twice as close as the last time. Truthfully, he was  
feeling awkward and cramped.

"Toby, seriously what are you doing?" Kirby spoke up when the issue  
was starting to go out of hand. Tobias was looming over him, almost  
like a teacher hovering over a student in class, except for that they  
were both sitting. He had on some sort of smirk, a twitching smirk  
that Kirby had a feeling meant trouble.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about," the taller hummed,  
continuing on scooting closer.

"D-dude, you're kind of cramp-"

Tobias silenced him when he quickly moved in, their faces only inches  
apart. Kirby's breath caught in his throat and his limbs refused to  
move whatsoever.

"Am I?" Tobias' smooth voice rang in his ears as he still was  
advancing closer, closer until his usually twitchy lips had turned  
still and connected with the brunette's.

Kirby's body completely shut down on him then, even his mind, it  
seemed, as he was actually _leaning in_ to the kiss. His arms ignored  
his subconscious protests when they took a harsh grip on the other  
male's jacket collar.

The brunette finally breathed again when Tobias leaned backwards. The  
smirk he wore was sharper, and the twitches his mouth usually had were  
lessening. Kirby's body was finally adjusting back to his wills until  
Tobias leaned in again, their kiss more passionate than the last.

The brunette's subconscious eventually managed to overrule his entire  
body when the raven haired male pushed him roughly to the ground.  
Kirby's arms flung out onto his chest to heave Toby off, then moved to  
scurry into his wheelchair. He didn't look back at Tobias as he sped  
away quicker than a Prefect could catch him for truancy.

* * *

The only thing he had on his mind when he rushed into the dorm was the  
kiss. And Trent. Oh God, what would Trent do if he found out? He would  
murder Tobias, first of all, but then he'd probably murder Kirby for  
cheating. What happened to Lola when she cheated on Johnny? Well,  
whoever she slept with would get a beating and she would just get  
yelled at.

That didn't help.

Well, he'd just make sure Trent didn't know. That's it. So then his  
and Tobias' lives were saved.

Why did he care about Tobias' life?

He didn't! He didn't. He kissed him. He didn't want to be kissed by him!

But...

Kirby groaned loudly into his palms. It almost seemed to echo in the  
empty room. He was confusing himself. Looking back, the kiss they had  
was pretty enjoyable... But he didn't like Toby like that! He only  
liked Trent like that.

Even as he told himself that, he wasn't so sure.

* * *

He decided he'd work on Gary's task to get his mind cleared.

It probably wasn't the best idea to work on an important task you  
couldn't screw up with a head filled with worries and concerns, but he  
just didn't want to be focused on all of those negative things.

He sighed quietly and breathed in the humid air of Bullworth Town. All  
he had to do was go into Blue Skies and wait outside the shipping  
place, then discreetly haul the box back to school. It seemed easy.  
But he would look suspicious with a herkin huge box under a blanket  
and then bringing that box into the library...

However, small talk around the school said that the cause of the first  
batch of rats was Jimmy, same with the gym fire. (Who really started  
that anyways?) He could just blame it all on Jimmy. Yeah, it's all  
your fault that I'm in this wheelchair! (But seriously, who started  
that fire?)

It was such a stupid and lame plan he knew it wouldn't work. It was  
the only thing he had to work with though, so why should he be  
complaining?

When he got to New Coventry he made sure to be very careful and not be  
seen by any Greasers whatsoever. It was definitely harder since the  
alleys wouldn't quite support his wheelchair and the backroads not  
only had creepy hobos, there were Greaser spots there.

Somehow he managed to make it to Blue Skies with only being spotted by  
two Greasers. Apparently the news about Johnny beating him up didn't  
get to them yet because they didn't do anything. Or at least they just  
didn't really want to do anything.

He quickened his pace towards the place he and the Townies were  
supposed to meet, careful of passing construction workers on their  
breaks and cops roaming the area.

He hid himself by the doorway and waited for one of the Townies to  
hand him a gigantor crate thing. He hadn't actually seen a Townie  
before, and he wasn't sure he did want to see one. He had a feeling  
they would be scary. Oh so scary...

And what if there were no second delivery of rats to bring to the  
library? Was he stuck waiting in the cold air of a dirty town for  
hours before realizing it was just a set up?

He didn't want to risk getting his head chopped off by Gary, so he  
decided to wait after all.

After only about a half hour someone walked out of the building. Kirby  
wasn't sure if it was a Townie looking him over with an odd smirk at  
first, but when a musty smelling box was shoved into his lap his  
suspicions were confirmed.

A few parting words that sounded like threats from the Townie and the  
brunette was off back to school. He unfolded a blanket he brought with  
him and hid the box carefully. It was smaller than he had imagined. He  
wondered how many rats could fit into such a tiny box...

It almost seemed to take longer to get back to school than go to Blue  
Skies, but he made it. Thankfully no one in New Coventry really  
noticed him and nobody asked questions the rest of the way there.

When he approached the library, glaring at Nerds who stared for too  
long, he really began to contemplate how he would even get the  
critters into the building without fucking up.

* * *

Miraculously, he got the rats in and on the counter without anyone  
saying a word to him. There were barely any students in there anyways,  
and it seemed as though the librarian wasn't there. She probably was  
on the upper floor.

He sighed as he rolled back towards the dorm. It was evening by then  
and he was growing not only tired, but hungry.

The brunette got a student to help him up the stairs and he went into  
the common room, grabbing a Beam Cola. He sat himself on the right of  
the couch as someone flipped through the channels aimlessly.

About five minutes after he threw away his second can, someone new had  
taken a spot on the couch. He didn't even have to look over to know  
who it was.

"What?" Kirby grunted out, and the other male only smiled. He suddenly  
reached out and touched the younger Jock's cheek.

"Toby, quit. You're creepy," Kirby whined again after he smacked away  
the hand on his face. He stared blankly at the wall as Tobias shifted  
to a new position.

"Come _on_, don't be like this," the taller hummed. "You ran off  
before we could finish..."

The brunette was suddenly yanked (awkwardly) towards Tobias. Like  
before, the raven haired male had connected their lips and was moving  
to lay them down. Kirby resisted like last time and instead he fell  
backwards, into his chair. Tobais fell on him and after managing to  
catch a few more kisses he was wrestled off of the brunette, face-  
first on to the floor.

Kirby quickly backed up and turned to move out of the room when he  
made sure that Toby wouldn't get up quick enough to grab him. However,  
something stopped him suddenly.

"I-"

"**Go.**"


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:**** It's scary to think of how quick this'll be over! Man, it seemed like just yesterday I was typing up the first chapter. As always, I'm taking requests so don't hesitate to ask for 'em! ^^**

* * *

"T-Trent, it's not-"

"I said... _go_."

Kirby hesitated, mouth opening and closing as if he were a fish out of  
water, before he complied and rolled off to his and Dan's room. He  
paused in the doorway to see his boyfriend stomp forward slowly. Oh  
god, that was not good. That was _definitely_ not good.

The brunette rushed into his room and shut the door silently. He  
brought his thumb to his mouth and chewed angrily on his finger, deep  
in worry. It was unusually quiet outside the room. He was afraid that  
Trent had murdered Tobias already...

Would he be next?

No, no, of course not. He shouldn't be thinking like that. Trent loves  
him, right? He wouldn't hurt him... Right?

The brunette shakily ran a hand through his hair. He still heard  
nothing from the common room and he was starting to feel ten times  
more afraid when another thought hit him.

Had Tobias murdered Trent instead?

Kirby stared at the wall and bit harshly at his lip. It couldn't turn  
out that way, he reasoned. Trent is taller, he has more muscle, he was  
fucking pissed when he walked in that room...

"Oh _god_," he moaned after hiding his face in his hands tiredly.  
"What have I got myself into..."

He sat there for a moment, suddenly realizing how tired he was as his  
eyelids would not stop closing. He wasn't surprised, honestly, with  
looking like a raccoon from the lack of sleep. He sighed several times  
and, knowing he wouldn't be hearing anything from the common room, he  
crawled into his bed and was asleep faster than Trent could lay a punch.

* * *

He managed to catch 2 and a half hours of sleep before he woke up  
again. There was more bustle in the hallways and as he sat up slowly  
from his aching head, he noticed Dan had come in. He didn't look as  
though he had just gotten there, judging from the way he was slumped  
so far down into his mattress with a tongue poked out, his headphones  
on and his eyes fixed on a videogame.

The redhead didn't look up when Kirby crawled sluggishly to his  
wheelchair, nor did he seem to acknowledge his roommate whatsoever  
when the brunette rolled out into the rest of the dorm.

He went slowly along the dark walls, and, as he passed the common  
room, he peered in carefully. Constantinos and Ivan were chatting off  
to the side as Melvin got a soda.

He shakily exhaled before he went outside. It was dark and perfect for  
Gary's next task, he realized. He would need a container of some sort  
to hold everything...

He stopped by the school, even though he knew it was risky. Prefects  
were patrolling everywhere and in his wheelchair he would attract  
attention. Well fudge.

Fudge did sound good actually...

He shook his head at the thought and looked around. Gord! Oh, Gord was  
always there when he needed him.

He waved the other brunette over, though he didn't look like he  
appreciated it as he sulked over.

"What?" he huffed, his arms crossed against his chest. "Don't keep me  
long, I have an important date."

"Yeah, that's nice. Okay, so listen," Kirby leaned in, Gord following.  
"I need you to go into the janitor's place and get a few big  
containers or something."

Gord seemed to contemplate his choices. He turned to look behind him,  
then back to Kirby.

"You owe me big time, pretty boy."

The wheelchaired brunette grinned as he watched the Prep stomp off.  
"Be quick if you wanna make the date!"

He grinned wider at the irony of the situation. Oh, he'd owe him _big_  
time.

Gord returned not too long after, his hair slighty ruffled with quite  
enough containers to do what he was doing.

"Perfect," Kirby mumbled as he took them. "Thanks."

"What are those for, anyway?"

Kirby shook his head. "Doesn't matter." He began to roll off. "Catch  
you later."

He adjusted the boxes carefully in his lap, making sure they didn't  
block his view nor draw any suspicion while keeping them from hitting  
the ground.

He went along to Old Bullworth Vale and chewed on his thumb in  
thought, peering carefully at the Glass Jaw Boxing Club. There had to  
be tons of Preppies there.

He huffed and looked around. He could attempt to get in through a  
window. A nonexistent one, sure.

He contemplated further, twisting his mouth around his face. From the  
corner of his eye he saw a subconsciously familiar pattern and soon he  
was waving over the Townie.

It took tons of courage and convincing words, but he got the Townie to  
sneak up into the bar and snatch all the trophies from the shelves. It  
surely was a miracle.

Kirby safely tucked the last trophy into the box and looked to the  
other male to thank him. He merely nodded and strode off in the  
direction he was in.

Curfew was coming quickly, and he wouldn't have time to deliver the  
packages. He went to his dorm room instead and hid all the boxes.  
Thank goodness Dan was in the bathroom in his process of hiding them.

* * *

He went through another nearly sleepless night. That day he decided  
he'd skip classes and focus on Gary's task. He just wanted to get it  
done and over with and besides, he couldn't hide those boxes from Dan  
forever. And Shop and Photography wasn't something he was keen on doing.

He heaved the boxes into his arms once Dan left the room and the dorm  
hallways were clearing of people. He was sure to be careful now that  
it was in broad daylight.

He made it ever so carefully along New Coventry especially since he  
had more boxes than the last time he was there.

In Blue Skies his pace quickened. He'd finally be done with what Gary  
wanted him to and he could do real life things. He just didn't want to  
have to run puzzling errands that made his entire body shudder if any  
move seemed off.

He went down to the docks out of everyone's line of sight and hauled  
off the boxes to a few Townies. They carelessly dumped off the  
trophies on the opposite platform, and only when they began to pour  
gasoline on them did he turn away.

He went back down the docks, slower that time. Now he knew what he had  
to do... meet up with Gary.

He coud feel his heart speed up.

He gulped and went along down to the shipping building he went to for  
the previous task, seeing no one there. He waited for a while until  
Gary Smith had arrived.

"It seems that our pep talk got you motivated," the taller brunette  
drawled out, his words thick and deep and making Kirby's body run ice  
cold. "I have to say, well done Olsen."

Kirby nodded, not really knowing what he could say at that point.

"But I'm afraid it's time for me to let you go..." Gary trailed off to  
cock his head to the side, a wicked grin sliding across his face as he  
suddenly stepped closer. "Thanks for all the help."

Without warning, the eldest brought a fist down on Kirby's head before  
laying another one on his cheekbone. He made sure to shove Kirby over  
and, seeing as the Jock was barely spluttering, he made a good kick to  
his stomach.

"See you later, _friend_."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:**** Sorry I didn't update last week guys. I just... Wasn't feeling it. (And I didn't have to write any this week YAY)**

**Anyways,**

**I smushed chapter 19 and 20 together, which means... This is the final chapter. Unless, of course, I write an epilogue. That will be your decision, as there are a few backstories I need to cover and there are TONS of questions that need to be answered. If you guys want an epilogue and aren't satisfied with the answers I give you, I will write a sequel fic. All you have to do is let me know what questions you have (besides the ones that were never answered in this fic) and I'll get around to it sometime.**

**Otherwise, this is the last chapter of Never the Same. I had so much fun writing this for you guys and I want to thank you for sticking it out with me! If you have any requests, either multichaptered or just a oneshot, lay it on me. I love you guys and, really, I'd do it all for you.**

**Warning: Angst. So. Much. Angst. And the drama...! (And death)**

**Enjoy the final installment of Never the Same.**

* * *

Kirby spent quite a while lying on the ground there. At first he  
couldn't get up because he was so out of breath, as the dust and dirt  
from the ground choked him, but once he adjusted his body away from  
the ground and got control of his breath, he lie there completely by  
choice. The sun was warming and inviting, but his eyes stung and a  
burning smell filled his nostrils.

_Why does everyone always have to beat me up?_

He sighed. Not everyone. Not Tobias, not Trent, not Dan...

He sighed again, suddenly realizing from advancing voices that he was  
in a dangerous spot to be. He struggled to his side again while he  
held his breath. His arms wobbled as he had very much difficulty  
balancing himself.

He sat up on the ground, turning to right his wheelchair. He slowly,  
carefully, heaved himself onto the chair and grunted as he did so. His  
cheek and head were hurting, and he was sure his stomach was bruised.

He sighed once more and began to wheel himself along the sidewalk. He  
went rather slowly, slower than that old man crossed the street. He  
got hassled by the Townies but he ignored them, too much in pain to be  
bothered.

He didn't see any Greasers as he went through New Coventry. Which was  
strange. Usually in the main roads the punks were everywhere at that time.

He thought nothing of it and went right along. The roads also seemed  
to have fewer police officers than normal.

In Bullworth Town it was eerily quiet. Only one or two adults were  
walking along the sidewalks, but even then they were rather quick. If  
one noticed Kirby, they would practically sprint into the nearest  
building.

He picked up the pace a bit. As he came closer to the school the sound  
of sirens grew louder and louder, as well as flashing lights and loud  
yells.

Now he was curious. What was going on?

He pushed himself along quickly but stopped when he saw Jimmy and  
Russell talking to some Townies. He watched as Russell busted open a  
locked gate and Jimmy and his gang went inside.

Although it didn't seem like the best idea, he followed them in to the  
campus and was speechless at what he laid his eyes upon.

Preps, Greasers, Nerds, and Jocks were all flailing, punching,  
hitting, kicking, beating the shit out of everyone in one big group.  
It wasn't just Preps against Greasers, it was Jocks against Preps,  
Nerds against Greasers... As though they all had grudges held against  
eachother.

Kirby analyzed the situation before he quickly scurried away, narrowly  
missing a punch thrown by Lefty.

He wasn't sure where'd he go. Everyone was scattered around campus in  
a huge brawl. It occurred to Kirby that he couldn't hide anywhere; in  
an event like that the Jocks would be trashing the library and the  
Nerds would be tearing apart the gym. The dorms were probably wrecked  
and the school couldn't be much better. Harrington House was probably  
the only thing good for taking refuge in, but Kirby doubted Derby  
Harrington would let him in.

He darted around aimlessly, barely managing to dodge punches and  
kicks, nearly rolling past someone who had jumped off of a guard rail  
by the school.

By the time he had found who he was looking for, he seemed about as  
beat up as everyone else was if you counted the beatings Johnny and  
Gary gave him a while back.

He approached the football field slowly, going along past the  
humongous pit of people that had formed in the center of the field. He  
parked his chair beside his trusty blonde companion and sighed shakily.

"What the _fuck_ is going on?" he squeaked, glancing up at Trent for a  
moment. The only reason he looked back down was because of the  
hardened look in his eyes, and how hard his jaw was clenched.

"You shouldn't have gotten involved with him at all, Kirby," Trent  
growled out, his lips curling up as he snarled. His glossy blue eyes  
scanned the huge crowd at a faster speed and the hand at his face  
pressed into his cheekbone.

"What? Who? Trent, what's going on?" The brunette was becoming more  
frantic and more worried. He bit his lip when Trent's angered features  
intensified and he pushed himself off of the wall he was leaning  
against.

Kirby followed his gaze and gulped. Tobias smirked back at them with a  
roaring crowd of fighting boys right behind him. He looked as though  
he would be sucked right back in to the group, where he came from. The  
weirdest thing though was that he didn't have a mark on him.

"He's nothing but trouble. He's a lying, cheating, thieving little  
shit!" The blonde was absolutely furious, although his words were  
spoken at a whisper. Kirby could feel the anger radiate and hit him  
down to his very core. For some reason his eyes pulled against his  
cheeks as if he wanted to cry.

Trent's hand balled into a fist an he suddenly came rushing towards  
Tobias. The other male met him halfway and caught his fist. He dodged  
the next punch and kneed Trent in the stomach, who doubled over and  
blocked another punch thrown by Tobias.

Kirby watched worriedly, intently. What did Trent mean by calling  
Tobias a liar, a cheater, a thief? He knew the look that he gave the  
raven haired. He hated to say he knew for certain what it meant. It  
was a look that meant he wanted to seriously _kill_ him.

Kirby could do nothing. He couldn't stop them. He couldn't stop  
anything. He couldn't stop the entire school from having this brawl  
nor could he stop anyone from dying that night.

He bit his lip harder until he tasted copper and his eyes pulled  
harder against his face. He gripped at his hair. The only thing he  
could do- and did- was watch. He watched as Trent either got his  
punches blocked or blocked a few coming at him, becoming even angrier  
and angrier. He watched as Tobias's manic grin that looked so  
uncharacteristic spread out along his face.

It reminded him exactly of Gary Smith.

The realization hit him like a brick and he did begin to cry. Tears  
slowly filled into his eyes and dripped down on to his cheeks. He  
couldn't stop that either, he could only clasp his hand to his mouth.  
He couldn't stop the feeling of fear and heartbreak. He knew what was  
happening.

He could barely hear the words that the two were exchanging. He  
drowned out all other noise and listen as Trent became weaker and  
weaker.

"_Friends_?" Tobias spat. "Friends are for the weak!"

An image of Gary flashed through his mind. Tobias was liar. He was not  
a nice person and everything he did, every "friendship", every bond-  
it was all a big scheme. He was a cheater. He kissed Kirby. He bent  
all of the people he was with to get the scheme to stick. And he was a  
thief... He...

Kirby tugged harder at his hair, the blood from his lip dribbling down  
his chin as he continued to chew and chew at it. He shuddered  
violently when the raven haired shot his leg out to kick the blonde he  
was dueling with square in the stomach. But Trent didn't back down.

_Stop it!_ Kirby's mind screamed. _Stop this!_

But he couldn't bear to speak. His throat was dry and he wouldn't even  
be heard anyways, with all the background noise.

"I had you all wrapped around my finger like a ring!" Another blow by  
Toby to Trent. "You're like a puppet, only dumber!"

The words were directed at Trent but it cut Kirby too. His sobs had  
returned but he couldn't bear to look away or leave. He had to be with  
Trent through it all.

The blonde was growing weak and all he could do was block and  
occasionally dodge. He didn't back down even though Kirby's mind was  
sending urgent messages to him. _Just back down! Stop this! STOP IT!_

Tobias eventually pulled back, though he was still in defense mode. He  
stared for a minute at Trent. He looked almost exactly like Gary at  
that moment, Kirby was scared.

His mouth didn't twitch. His smirk almost split his face in two. His  
eyes were narrowed dangerously and the green and yellow shades of his  
irises were darker than he's ever seen them.

"I can't _believe_ you actually fell for it...! I can't believe that,  
from the start, all you _idiots_ thought I was just some kid with ADHD  
trying to get on the football team." A quick hit to Trent's face. "And  
now it just feels so _great_ to have all you losers cower under me, to  
see the absolute _terror_ on your faces!"

Kirby's throat swelled as he listened to the thick accent. He was just  
like Gary. He wanted to see people suffer, he wanted people to eat out  
of the palm of his hand... Everything in the beginning was a façade  
and once it was broken through and over, he was a beast. A horrifying  
beast.

"Let's just get this done," Tobias finally announced after a while of  
speech, pulling something out of his back pocket. As soon as he heard  
the click and he saw the shine, he curled inwards to keep himself from  
shuddering off of his wheelchair.

He didnt want for that to be happening... He didn't want it... He  
wanted them to stop. He wanted Tobias to leave him and Trent alone.

He wanted to live in the blissful moment they had together forever,  
but sights of that were soon shattered in his mind as he saw the  
splash of crimson and the almost inaudible groan of agony.

Tobias pulled his arm back a few seconds after the form in front of  
him fell to examine his blade, running his finger along the color and  
then looking down to the ground. He stared as blood seeped into the  
dirt and swirled around. He watched as Kirby finally leapt from his  
wheelchair and into the mess that he should have never gotten into.

"Trent," he hiccupped, cupping the blonde's face with a slightly  
bloody hand. "Trent, p-please, I need you to talk to me. Please  
Trent... Trent..."

He looked down to the once white shirt when he got no response and  
practically crumbled into the ground. His tears darkened the white  
fabric and mixed with red, some joining in on the pool on the ground.  
He lightly touched the deep wound right above his boyfriend's heart  
and looked back to Trent's ghostly pale face.

"T-Trent..." he whispered, lightly shaking him even though he knew it  
was no use. "Trent..."

He sniffled and breathed in the scent of fresh death, causing him to  
turn and cough into the blonde's shirt. He didn't know what to do at  
that point and Tobias had already left. The group at the football  
field was also beginning to disperse.

An obnoxious rumble of thunder jolted Kirby, but he didn't move even  
as it begun to rain, even as harsh, icy raindrops pelted his skin like  
needles. He just wanted to be with Trent right there and then, he  
didn't care if he melted away with his lover into the ground.

He sobbed some more as he hugged Trent's body close. He was cold and  
wet, he stunk from the blood seeped in to his clothes along with the  
rainwater.

Trent was... dead.

Kirby buried his face into the less bloody side of the blonde and  
wept. He wept. And he wept. At one point he wasn't even sure if it was  
rain or tears on his face.

He was lost without Trent, his foundation. He knew he should have done  
something to stop Tobias, but he was too slow to move. He wouldn't  
make it in time. His arm had moved so fast it was as though it hadn't  
even moved at all.

He pulled Trent over to prop him up against a wall and stared at him.  
He looked oddly peaceful, as though he didn't just get stabbed in the  
heart with a switchblade. He looked beat up and bloody, yes, but his  
features looked rather calm.

Kirby sighed and attempted to wipe off his face. He sat next to  
Trent's lifeless body for a while, unsure of what to do. He knew he  
should report what happened but... he didn't want to leave Trent even  
if he _was_ dead. He loved Trent... And he didn't get to say goodbye. He couldn't bear to say goodbye.

"I love you," he whispered, leaning against the cold body again and  
ignoring the stench that was beginning to become apparent. "I love you  
so much... And I never got to say it..."

He cupped the blonde's face again, lightly running a thumb along his  
cheek. He looked into lidded eyes, eyes that had once smiled and shone  
at him, eyes that showed Kirby the pathway to Trent's emotions.

He sighed and shakily pushed himself off once more. With quivering  
lips, he pulled his knees to his chest and stared down at the ground,  
then to himself. He was covered in sticky red splotches that matched  
the dirt below him. His eyes felt heavy and, honestly, he felt like  
complete shit.

He looked back to Trent's body and stared at him for the longest  
while, as if he were waiting for the blonde to move. He never did,  
though. Of course he wouldn't.

"I love you..." he repeated.

Kirby sniffled and wiped at his eyes with the less-bloody part of his  
sleeve. He turned to his wheelchair and crawled into it, but he didn't  
move after that. His heart throbbed when he turned back towards Trent  
and he felt as though he would begin to cry again. He didn't.

He still didn't move even as the wind whipped his hair and thunder  
rumbled in the skies along with the occasional lightning strike here  
and there. The brunette shivered and curled in to warm up, and  
finally, finally he tore his eyes away from Trent to look at someone  
else.

Another harsh gust of wind and Kirby's sad expression didn't change.  
He stared at the figure ahead of him with soft eyes.

The person finally stepped forward and when Kirby could recognize who  
he was and the expression of shock he wore, he nearly crumbled again.

"Wh... what?" was the only thing Dan could stutter out as he stared at  
the lifeless body on the ground. "What... happened...?"

Kirby sniffled before he answered in a wavering voice, "Tobias."

"Killed him...?"

The brunette nodded and looked off to the side. He couldn't bear to  
look at either of them and he was sure he was going to freeze over  
from the storm that was becoming even more fierce as minutes passed.

"He's... really gone, isn't he?" Dan turned with wide, softened eyes  
that matched the tone he spoke in. He didn't seem to believe it either.

"I... I really hope not."

Dan stared at him for a moment. "I'm sorry Kirby..."

The brunette didn't respond. "Let's... let's go."

The redhead bit his lip before he agreed. He followed Kirby up the  
stairs, past the fountain, and towards the school. An uncomfortable  
silence settled between them, especially since the school seemed  
almost deserted. Hadn't tons and tons of people just been beating the  
shit out of eachother?

When they got to the front of the school and saw everyone looking up  
at the bell tower, they did the same. It looked like... it looked like  
Jimmy and Gary up there!

Kirby and Dan watched alongside everyone else, everyone else who was  
covered in bruises and blood and cuts. They watched as Gary and Jimmy  
faced off against eachother, going down levels and levels at a time  
until they fell through the roof above Crabblesnitch's office. Thunder  
roared one last time and lighting sent a jolt down everyone's spines  
until the rain lightened and the clouds began to clear. An intense air  
fell over everyone as they waited for the victor to walk through those  
double doors.

Kirby let out a breath when the familiar Ginger stepped through with  
his arms raised, his head nodding and a nice smile on his face. A girl  
ran up to them and when they kissed, Kirby's heart throbbed again at  
the reminder that Trent was still at the football field.

He patted Dan's arm roughly. "Tobias."

The redhead nodded and ran off in some direction, Kirby following  
right behind him.

They searched everywhere and asked everyone for Tobias's whereabouts.  
No one seemed to know since they were so busy fighting. They even  
split up to look for him but they couldn't catch a glimpse of him.  
Town was off limits since the cops were doing investigations.

Dan convinced Kirby to tell an officer about Trent. He did and led him  
over to the football field, where the ground was still bloody and wet,  
where Trent's body still lie. Some medics took him away in a black  
bag, and the brunette found himself staring at the mess of crimson and  
dark grey splotches of cobblestone and the runny soil.

His roommate, his best friend, patted him on the back. There wasn't a  
need for words.

But a sudden rage filled Kirby after a few minutes. It completely  
enveloped the sorrow and soon he found his hands bloody and sore from  
clenching them and his tears burned down his nose.

He turned and took one last look to see if he could get his hands on  
Tobias.

Dan chased after him and attempted to convince him not to do it even  
though the bastard was right in front of him with that daring smirk  
that even seemingly lost its bite. He was nothing without Gary, Kirby  
realized.

He leapt off of his chair and tackled Tobias to the ground, not  
hesitating in landing his fist into the taller's face several times.  
He began to cry again, his tears dripping on to the face below him as  
he laid several blows. He was blinded by rage and he didn't even hear  
Dan telling him to lay off. He didn't feel like he was in control and  
after the effect of seeing red wore off, he was standing up, against  
the wall, Tobias bruised and bloody and curled up tight in a ball.

But...

He was standing.

At the thought he wobbled on his legs until he collapsed, an intense  
pain shooting through his legs like broken glass was scraping against  
him. He gasped and leaned against the wall again, Dan assisting him in  
getting into his wheelchair. They left Tobias there and returned back  
to their trashed dorm when they decided there was nothing else left to  
do.

Dan literally tossed Kirby on to his crooked bed and flopped on his  
own. Neither of them cared that their clothes were wet, dirty, and  
bloody, same with their sheets from the brawl that had been happening  
a while back. They were exhausted from the long, intense day and  
Kirby's heart was left in two from the loss of his lover.

Kirby Olsen would never be the same without his Trent Northwick, and  
they knew that all too well.


End file.
